


'Cause I Stole Your Soul

by smokalicious



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Virgin!Arya, demisexual!Gendry, pansexual!Arya, virgin!Gendry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokalicious/pseuds/smokalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Gendry, two best friends who are destined to be together but, life keeps getting in the way.</p><p>TO BE REVISED AFTER COMPLETION.<br/>COMPLETELY UNEDITED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Arya was drunk. No, that’s not right. She was fucking plastered. Wasted out of her mind. Something that wasn’t rare for her. She wasn’t exactly an angelic christian girl practicing abstinence. But, this particular time was the one time she decided to run her mouth like an idiot. And not just in front of Hotpie or Lommy. But, in front of Gendry. He was her bestfriend, there wasn’t any secrets between them. Well, there was one. The fact that she was completely and utterly attracted to him. But, who wouldn’t be? He was a Baratheon. And not the post-middle aged fat kind. The youthful and strong kind. He had slick black hair and ice blue eyes that could fucking put you in a trance. God, she hated the thoughts she got about him. They were the kind Sansa would usually have. Or, used to have. Ever since her experiences with Joffrey and Ramsay she hadn’t been the same.

Nonetheless, when Sansa was younger she used to have a lot of stupid thoughts about stupid boys. She’d never actually had these thoughts before. It just didn’t happen to her. She’d liked Mycah when she was eleven but that wasn’t real attraction. Not like with Gendry. She liked the way the look, the way he acted, sounded, laughed, all those stupid things. He was handsome. And it wasn’t like she was the only one who thought so. She’d seen the way girls would look at him. Jeyne Poole, Jeyne Heddle, Bella, Willow Heddle, and countless random girls that would stare at him and giggle. For some reason the idiot declined all of their advances. Which meant one thing…

“You’re a virgin right?” Arya asked her best friend as she stumbled into the seat on the couch right next to him. She may have been hammered but she could tell he wasn’t. He had a cup of water in his hand. And he wasn’t falling around like she was. His eyebrows creased and he gave her a look with wide eyes and a frown planted on his fine lips.

“Arya.” He snapped at her immediately. She couldn’t help but laugh. Bits of his cheeks had turned pink. Even though her vision was blurred she was able to stay still for long enough to notice. 

“That’s not an answer.” She said leaning her head on his shoulder. He didn’t shake it off like she would have expected. But she noticed his nostrils flare slightly as she looked up at him. His tongue darted out to wet his dry lips and he sighed. 

“What makes you think that?” He asked. Answering a question with a question typically meant someone was either lying or embarrassed. Especially in Gendry’s case. 

“I’ve known you since I was eleven and you were thirteen. We’re practically always together. I’ve seen the way all these girls look at you and flirt with you.” There was a sense of bitterness in her tone but she soon brushed it away and laughed again. “But, you always decline them. Sometimes nicely, sometimes rudely. But, it’s always a big fat no. You’ve never had any girlfriends that I know of. Which points signs to…”

“Virgin, yes, Arya. I get it. I’m a virgin.” He grumbled taking a sip of his water. She blinked a few times and leaned up to look at him. She’d guessed his virginity was still all there. But, she didn’t actually think she’d be right. He was nineteen years old. Three years older than her. A lot of boys lost their virginities at even younger ages. Robb had lost his at fifteen. Jon had lost it the next year. Theon had definitely lost his before that age (but, he was a massive whore). 

“Really?” She asked.

He rolled his eyes and set his cup down on the coffee table in front of them and sunk back into the couch with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

“Yes, really.” He shrugged his shoulders and she noticed his hand scratching his elbow. He always did that when he was nervous. But, her brain was too fuzzy to stop her words. 

“Why?” She asked. She was genuinely curious. He didn’t seem like the guy to stay a virgin for so long. Not that she was judging him or anything. It was perfectly fine. Men didn’t have to lose their virginities at young ages. It was just surprising was all. He was him. With his muscles and strong features. The scraps of facial hair he’d managed to grow out. His neck, his chest… God she needed to stop thinking about her best friend like that. 

“I dunno.” He shrugged and ran a hand over his face. “I just haven’t met a girl I wanted to have sex with.”

She leaned up to look at him with a serious face. But, it was difficult. She needed to hold onto his shoulder so she wouldn’t fall. 

“Gendry, are you gay?” She asked. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“No, Arya. I’m not gay. I find the female body quite enticing. I like the curves and the smoothness, I suppose. It’s just I haven’t found a specific girl I wanted to have sex with. It’s not that simple. Not with me.” He looked down slightly.

“Understandable.” She said. She didn’t fully get it, but she knew what he meant. Sort of. Attraction was complicated. Even for her. “I’m a virgin, too.”

“What about Edric Dayne?” He asked bitterly. He’d always had a strong dislike for the Dayne boy. Arya never completely understood why. When they were younger she’d given Edric Dayne a bit of attention here and there and Gendry didn’t seem to like that. But, she’d always prefered Gendry. Edric Dayne was a bit of a priss. She still spoke to him occasionally. He’d had a definite crush on her, for whatever reason. But, she didn’t exactly return those feelings. But, Gendry had always accused her.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. “For the millionth time, I do not and never will like Ed.” She responded. His nickname was officially Ned but she’d always felt weird about calling him that. Especially since it was her late father’s name… It made her sad. 

“And why not?” He asked pressing the matter like he always did. She pinched his arm and his batted her hand away.

“Why do you care?” She asked.

“I don’t.” He responded too quickly. It made her heart sink in her stomach. She wished he cared for the reason she wanted him to care. But, he said it himself. He hadn’t found any girls he’d liked. Which probably included her. What would make her so special to be the only girl he liked anyways? They had always been just friends. And, that’s probably all they’d ever be. If she wanted to stop being such a teenage girl she’d have to learn to get over that. 

“I just thought you might have done stuff with him.” He shrugged casually. Maybe it was just the fact that she was overly intoxicated but she sensed a bit of relief in his tone.

“He kissed me once. But it was sloppy and gross. I’m not attracted to him.” She shivered at the reminder. It had been her first kiss. He’d practically forced it. Not in a rapey way but more of a desperate way. Their foreheads had bumped together resulting in a horrible purple bruise. 

“Why not?” He asked as if he were genuinely curious. He had no reason to be. They were just friends.

“I’m not physically attracted to him or emotionally. He doesn’t match up to my prefered way of being. He’s a bit of a pansy, I guess. Not that there’s anything wrong with boys being like that. I’m just not attracted to it.” She was the one to shrug this time. She couldn’t explain her lack of interest in Edric. She knew she liked boys. Gendry was the main reason she knew of that. Edric just didn’t appeal to her, she supposed. 

“Have you ever kissed anyone else?” He asked. Her brain wasn’t working the way it usually did so she took a moment to think about it. Her hand draped over his torso and she rested her cheek against his chest. 

“Nope.” She finally responded. “What about you, who have you kissed?”

“No one.” He responded then sucked in a breath. She furrowed her eyebrows. Then he sighed and continued, “Well, technically, I’ve kissed Jeyne Poole and Bella. But, it wasn’t at my own will. Jeyne practically jumped on me, and Bella just walked up to me and planted one on me for no reason. I don’t count them because I felt absolutely nothing.” 

“Oh. So, technically I wouldn’t count Edric, right?” She asked. She’d always counted it for some reason. One reason was because she felt rather pathetic for never having really kissed anyone before. And another was because it felt like you had to count something without choice. There was no tongue. No real friction. Just two lips pressed against each other awkwardly. 

“You can count it if you want to, I guess. But, there’s no need to count something you didn’t even enjoy.” He said. It made sense. She’d like to kiss someone and actually enjoy it. Edric’s kiss was barely anything. It lasted a second and he apologized afterwards. If it were up to her she’d have her first kiss be with Gendry. She figured she’d like the feeling of his lips against her lips. There would be that feeling in her gut she had always been told about. 

“I’d like to kiss you, I think.” She mumbled. It was the alcohol thinking. Her thoughts were there. But, her mouth seemed to have a mind of it’s own.

“You’re drunk.” Gendry responded with hesitation. 

“True.” She responded and then pushed herself up so her face was in front of his. “But, I still want to kiss you.”

“You don’t.” He sounded nervous. She saw his adam's apple bob upward. Gendry wasn’t one for v-neck shirts so his chest was completely covered. But, she could see the lines proving his muscles. He was skilled when it came to fixing car engines. He worked on them a lot. It built up the muscles, she supposed. He also went to the gym twice a week when he got bored. She could see the outline of his collar bone. She wanted to plant her lips right on it. His neck was well in her sight, though. He had tan skin because he grew up in King’s Landing. 

Alcohol usually made her a bit more confident. Especially with this sort of stuff. She found her face moving forward towards his neck. Technically she wouldn’t be attacking his lips. Just his neck. She’d kissed him on the cheek before. There was no harm in that. What was a little south from there gonna do? 

Her amateuristic lips pressed against his smooth skin. It was weird how he wasn’t sweating. She’d lived in King’s Landing for a few years already but she still found even the nightly weather to be as hot as hell. She missed Winterfell. But, she particularly did enjoy the feel of his flesh beneath hers. His skin was soft. Unlike that on his hands which was calloused and rough. Her lips were delicate at first, giving him the chance to push her away if he wanted to. He was as stiff as a board but he didn’t do anything. Her kiss was more direct and her hands gripped his well built arms. She had no idea what she was doing but it seemed easy enough.

Her lips parted slowly and she brought some of his skin between them. Her teeth gently grazed and he sucked in a breath. She flicked her tongue over the place she’d kissed lightly and released it from her mouth with a pop. In it’s place was a small red mark. A hickey, she assumed. She’d given Gendry a hickey. She didn’t have time for any regret or embarrassment. She pressed another kiss to his neck. And then another until she trailed all the way to his jawline. It was sharp and defined. She sucked on it, but didn’t leave a mark. It’s be easier to hide one on his neck than right on his face. Her lips grazed over his jaw, his cheek, until it was just hovering over his lips. They didn’t touch. She wasn’t sure if she should or not. His eyes were closed in anticipation.

“I’m gonna…” She was about to say kiss you but then she felt a twist in her stomach and closed her lips as tightly as she could before muttering. “Throw up.”

She refused to vomit on him so she twisted her body over and puked on the carpet next to his legs. She felt his hands scramble to her hair to pull it out of her face. She used to have it cut really short, but it grew out over the years. It was now just past her shoulders. Technically, it was now bunched up in Gendry’s hands as he held it out of her face. He was such a good friend. Even after she attacked his neck. Oh god, she’d actually done that.

“I think,” He began as she wiped her mouth. The smell of alcohol mixed with stomach acid made her feel woozy. Gendry patted her back as he continued his sentence. “We should go now.”

She didn’t respond. At least, not verbally. She groaned placing a hand over her stomach as she leaned back into his arm. She felt like passing out.

 

\--

 

Arya felt like absolute shit after her previous encounter with alcohol. Last night. She couldn’t remember anything past her third shot of tequila. The only thing she actually did remember was vomiting all over the carpet of whoever owned the house. She also knew Gendry was there because someone had been holding her hair back. Other than that the entire night was a blur. She wasn’t even entirely sure how she got home. Or how her brothers found out she’d gotten drunk out of her mind. 

But, she was home. In her bedroom lying on top of her bed with a blanket covering her body all the way up to her neck. Her hair was an absolute wreck and her eyes stung as the sunlight seeped through the blinds of her windows. Her brain felt as if it were throbbing in her skull. Every single nerve was sensitized. 

“It was completely my fault. I’m a horrible influence.” Gendry’s muffled voice came from downstairs. He was probably talking to Jon or Sansa. Robb was a bit more easy going with him. And Bran and Rickon were too busy thinking up ways to make fun of her for this. Sansa was a bit of a control freak from time to time and Jon was just plain over protective of her. 

“Then how come Arya was the only one completely wasted? C’mon, Gendry, I’m not an idiot.” Jon’s voice said. 

“I didn’t mean you were an idiot.” As defensive as the statement was, Gendry’s tone was as casual as it usually was. He was surprisingly good under pressure.

“Just go up to my sisters bedroom. My hungover sister, mind you.” Jon instructed.

He wasn’t wrong. Arya was beyond hungover and filled with regret. Her lips even felt a little sore. 

She heard the sound of footsteps scramble up the steps and the twist of her door knob. She groaned and pulled her blanket over her head in a swift motion. When the door opened she wanted to scream her lungs out. She just knew Gendry would feel the need to talk. Her head was throbbing from the sound of the wind blowing past her window. She wasn’t sure if she could handle the sound of another person speaking to her. Even if Gendry’s voice was as soft as it was. 

“You look simply awful.” He said. She turned over on her bed so she was lying flat on her back. She pulled down the blanket just enough to reveal her face as she glared at him. He had a smug look on his face. Each end of his lips were twitched upward. What had him so happy? Why was he perky and she miserable?

“Fuck off.” She said grumpily. He just laughed and made his way to her bed without any necessary invitation. He fell down at the edge slightly making the bed shift under her. She groaned at the unwanted movement. 

“Feeling well?” He asked sarcastically. It was her turn to laugh at him.

“Absolutely not. I’m so embarrassed about the unfortunate events of last night.” She said dramatically bringing her hands up and out of the blanket to burry her face in. He probably remembered every last second of it. The way she’d puked right in front of him and plenty of other people. She looked at him through the small cracks in between her fingers. He had a frown on his face and his eyebrows were furrowed.

“Which part?” He finally asked. She sat up and rested her back against the headboard to get a better look at him.

“All of it.” She answered simply. The getting plastered, the vomiting, the passing out. Every bit of the previous night was a mess. Even if she couldn’t remember a large bit of it. No matter how hard she tried it just wouldn’t come to her. His head fell forward and he, himself, groaned loudly. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” He said. He was obviously lying. She could always tell when he was lying to her. It was either because she knew him so well or because he was a terrible liar. She didn’t say anything, though. If he wanted to talk to her about whatever was making him groan he would. It was probably about last night itself. He was forced to witness her vomiting. That was very much groan worthy. 

When he moved his head back upward she noticed a small patchy pink mark on his neck. Too small to be a from a guy’s mouth (so, Gendry might not be gay). Most likely made by a girl. Arya couldn’t help but feel a sting of jealousy stir in her. Some girl had given him a hickey. Possibly at the part the previous night. She tried not to show it but she couldn’t help but grind her teeth and flare her nostrils. 

“Who gave you the hickey?” She asked as she reached forward and pinched his cheeks together to move his head to the side so she could get a better look at the mark. There were still small indented teeth mark. So, it was definitely from last night. Or maybe he had a little session with someone before arriving at her house. Maybe it was someone in her house. Jeyne Poole had spent the night. Arya could tell by the way the house smelt of cheap floral perfume. 

“Are you serious?” Gendry asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes, Gendry. I’m absolutely serious. There’s clearly a hickey on your neck. What girl— or boy, I won’t judge you— gave it to you?” She asked trying to hide the bitterness she felt. It wouldn’t be fare to be jealous. Gendry had every right to get his neck sucked by any girl he wanted to. Who was she to say he couldn’t?

“Clearly it doesn’t matter.” He said.

“Fine, Gendry. Don’t tell me.” She said rolling her eyes. She couldn’t force him, she supposed. He was her best friend but they didn’t have to tell each other everything. Arya sniffed the air. “Robb’s making pancakes. We better get downstairs until they’re all gone.”

“Right.” He said chastely. She wasn’t sure why he was all bent out of shape and she wasn’t about to pry into his personal business. Even though she was awfully curious. She shrugged to herself and scrambled out of bed. Her head may be throbbing and her mouth may feel like cotton but pancakes always helped. Especially those made by Robb. The boy didn’t know shit about cooking anything but pancakes. Sansa usually did most of the cooking ever since their parents passed. 

Arya had brought a blanket with her. Not the large comforter she’d had herself twisted around in. But, a small quilt her grandmother had made her for her fourth birthday. It was short enough not to drag on the floor but wide enough to cover her entire body. The AC was too high in the house for her to leave without it.

He trailed behind her as they went down the staircase. There were photos on the wall surrounding them. Most of the time she ignored them but now she couldn’t help but look. There were some of her parents. Some of her, her sister, and her brothers. Only one of Theon. There had been an increase of pictures of Jon since their parents died. Arya’s mother never liked to have photos of him around. A couple months after her death Robb had decided to put a few up here and there. He said Jon was just as much Eddard Stark’s son as he was. And he was right.

“Who’s making food?” Arya called out regrettably. A hand shot up to massage her temple. She needed coffee. 

“Sansa and I are.” Jeyne Poole said perkily. Arya wanted to vomit again. She had honestly been hoping for Robb. She didn’t even know Jeyne could lift a finger for herself let alone make a house full of people a pancake breakfast. Arya wished Jeyne would just disappear. But, no. She was Sansa’s best friend. 

“Gross.” Arya muttered earning a soft shove from Gendry into the kitchen. 

There were only Jon, Rickon, Sansa and Jeyne in the kitchen. Robb and Bran were nowhere in sight. Jon and Rickon sat at the small table right next to the island that was placed in the very middle of their kitchen. Jeyne and Sansa were at the other side of the island. Sansa was washing dishes and Jeyne was flipping pancakes. 

“Where’s Robb? He always makes the pancakes.” Arya said as she sat next to Jon at the table leaving a seat beside her for Gendry.

“Robb’s out with Bran. Bran has a date.” Sansa announced almost like she was teasing him. Even though he wasn’t even there. Arya’s mouth dropped open. Her younger brother had a date? He’d never dated before. At least, not to the best of Arya’s knowledge. He was a late bloomer. Even Rickon, at thirteen, has had a girlfriend before. Briefly, but still. Bran had never brought a girl home before.

“A date?” Arya said absolutely baffled by the idea. Sure, she’d never really been on a date. But, still. Her little brother going on a date. 

“Yes, a date. With a girl. Her name’s Meera, I think.” Sansa said while scrubbing a plate.

“Jojen Reeds sister? Isn’t she a little old for Bran?” Jon inputted. Arya had met Jojen but she knew nothing of his sister. 

“Only by a year.” Sansa said shrugging. Of course Sansa would be so casual about that. She’d had some sort of relations with Petyr Baelish. Nobody knew if it was romantic or sexual or what. But, what was clear was Littlefinger had an attraction towards Sansa. Which was probably because he used to be in love with their mother. But, now that was all over. For some reason Sansa refused to talk to him anymore. 

“Still. She’s seventeen, he’s sixteen. Seems kinda weird for a girl to date younger guys.” Jon said shrugging. Arya rolled her eyes and turned to look at him.

“Fuck your nonsense gender roles.” She said half sarcastic half serious. He rolled his eyes as well.

“Just looking out for my younger brother is all. If he’s happy then you know, happiness is great.” Jon said simplistically.

“You should be a poet.” Arya mocked. He punched her shoulder slightly. Not hard enough to actually hurt her. Sometimes she was grateful for that other times it pissed her off. When he hit Bran or Robb he actually hit them. But, not with Arya. She wasn’t sure if it was because he favored her or because she was a girl. Arya sighed at the thoughts and reached for a piece of square toast from the middle of the table and took a bite.

“Is Bran going to have sex with Meera.” Rickon asked bluntly. Arya choked on her bread and Jon kicked him under the table. To her right Gendry was cracking up with his hands clutching his stomach and his eyes shut tightly. Rickon looked smug with himself. He was only barely a teenager and he knew way too much about this stuff.

“Rickon!” Sansa snapped from the kitchen.

“My health teacher says that sex is a completely natural act between two people. Why is it such a big deal to talk about it?” Rickon asked. He had a point. Sex was basically the most natural thing for human beings to do. It’s the one thing that could be confirmed was done for millions of years. 

“Talk about it all you like, kid. Just don’t talk about it at the breakfast table, please.” Jon asked.

“Not because it’s gross just because you’ll make people choke to death on their meals from laughing.” Arya added. Jon shot her a look and she grinned widely at him.

“When are the pancakes going to be done, I’m starving.” Rickon whined thankfully changing the subject of sex. Since their parents had died before Rickon was old enough to have the talk he had to get a lot of information off the internet. Jon and Robb had a conversation with him regarding the matter but their maturity level wasn’t high enough to give him good information. 

“Soon. Be patient.” Jeyne said a little too harshly making Arya glare at her from across the room. She’d hated Jeyne Poole for longer than she could remember. It had started when they were much younger and Jeyne had given her a few cruel nicknames. Like, Arya Underfoot, Arya Horseface, and a number of other things she’d prefer to forget. She was a bully, basically. But, nobody else seemed to care. 

Jeyne took another fifteen minutes to finish the pancakes making Arya wish she’d stayed in her room with Gendry. But, no. She just had to leave to get pancakes. If she’d known she’d find Jeyne cooking she’d have never come down. She couldn’t help the fact that her stomach was rumbling and killing her.

She’d luckily gotten a cup of coffee in a small white cup that had the words not cute, just psycho. It was her favorite cup. 

Jeyne had sat down next to Gendry a bit too quickly which made arya roll her eyes. Sansa sat in between Jeyne and Rickon eyeing the way Jeyne was staring at Gendry’s face. She was such a basic female. Everyone looked at Gendry like that. Anywhere he went there would be girls practically drooling over him. What made Jeyne think she’d be special enough to catch his attention? As far as Arya knew no one had so far. She’d never seen him with a girlfriend in the past six years they’d known each other.

“So, Gendry.” Jeyne said trying to seem casual even though she had a wide grin on her face. It made her cheeks scrunch upward practically devouring her small brown eyes.

“Yes, Jeyne?” Gendry responded a bit awkwardly as he swallowed a small piece of his pancake. 

“Sansa and I are having a little get together party type thing down at the beach with our friends. We were wondering if you’d like to join us.” She said. Arya glanced to her sister who was rolling her eyes and mouthing the word we. Arya almost snorted. 

“I don’t know.” Gendry said leaning back in his chair. He looked over to Arya who smirked slightly.

“Gendry and I would be delighted to accompany you and Sansa at the beach with your wonderfully elegant friends.” Arya said in a fake posh voice. Jeyne developed a death glare and aimed it right at Arya. It soon faded and was replaced by another fake smile. 

“Wonderful. You might want to uh, change first though.” She said looking down at Arya’s faded Star Wars t-shirt that was joined by a pair of black pajama pants. 

“Obviously.” Arya responded forcing her fork through another pancake bitterly. Jeyne always had a way about her that made Arya feel like absolute shit every time they had a conversation.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry go to the beach and get dates. Oddly enough not with each other.

Arya and Gendry drove to the beach in Gendry’s car instead of huddling in Jeyne’s stupid yellow bug. It always smelt like grass and the same stupid perfume that gave Arya a headache. 

Arya had changed her clothes per request from Madam Poole. She wore a loose black shirt with a sizeable embroidered rose on the right area. It was far too big for her small frame so she tied it off on the side with a black hair tie. She also wore a pair of black shorts that had small tears towards the end right above the section that was rolled up. She was glad she hadn’t worn pants. King’s Landing was fucking hot and the beach was even worse. As for shoes all she wore was a pair of black sandals. Simple enough.

Gendry, on the other hand. He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans with his usual shoes. They were both entirely covered in black. Not exactly the best color choice considering they’d be out in the sun all day. Flashes of Jeyne’s outfit filled Arya’s mind. Always dressed like a true lady even though her father was just a steward for Winterfell airport. 

Jeyne wore a yellow sundress and white sandals. She looked almost as ridiculous as the car she drove. Sansa used to dress like Jeyne but she’d thankfully grown out of it. Sansa wore a white shirt with a pink striped hem. She also wore simple jean shorts and a pair of sandals like any normal person. 

“You should have worn shorts and sandals.” Arya noted as she fiddled with her hands. She and Sansa had the same tendency when they were anxious. She wasn’t sure why she was nervous about this. It was just some stupid party with Sansa’s friends. SHe’d met them before. She’d even been to parties with them before. Given, they were Sansa’s birthday parties and Arya had stayed away in her bedroom the entire time. But, still. There was no reason she should feel this way.

Oh, right. Maybe it was the fact that Jeyne wanted to seduce Gendry. A boy Arya considered her closest friend. She didn’t feel as protective as she thought she would. More jealous than anything. Recently Arya’s feelings for Gendry had changed. She wasn’t sure why or what it meant. But, it was something. 

“If I wanted to look like a douchebag.” Gendry muttered rolling his eyes. He’d always hated shorts on men. He hated a lot of things to do with male fashion. V-neck shirts, socks with sandals, shorts, and so on. Arya furrowed her eyebrows at the sudden realization.

“Gendry, are you gay?” Arya asked reacting based on stereotypes probably conjured up by the media. Maybe he wasn’t gay. He was hating not admiring fashion. He’d never had a girlfriend. Maybe she was too quick to assume things. Just because he’d never had a girlfriend didn’t mean he was gay. He’d never had a boyfriend either.

“No, Arya. For the millionth time I’m not gay. I love tits and fanny and all that.” He said waving a hand in the air as he drove.

“Millionth? This is the first time I’ve asked you.” She said.

“Oh, right. Of course. My bad.” He muttered rolling his eyes. 

“What the hell is up with you?” She asked.

“Nothing, I’m fine.” He snapped. He was obviously lying. He was such an awful liar. 

“I’m not going to force you to talk to me, you know. Something’s wrong and it’s obvious. So, if you’d like to actually converse with me like a normal person, go ahead. If not, then that’s fine too. Just thought i should let you know I’m your friend and friends talk.” She said. It came out harsher than she’d intended it to but that didn’t matter. What mattered was the words were genuine. They were best friends and had been for the past six years. 

“Yeah, I know.” He said with a sigh as he placed both of his hands firmly on the wheel. “I’m fine, honestly.” His tone was calm but he was still lying. Okay, fine. He was allowed to keep it to himself. 

“So, you’re gay?” She asked. She was teasing him. She didn’t want the rest of the car ride to be silent and awkward. He rolled his eyes and took one hand off the wheel to softly punch her arm. He hit Hotpie all the time and it was never this annoyingly delicate. 

 

\--

 

Arya and Gendry walked slowly towards the area Jeyne had told them to go to. Arya really didn’t want to go. But, Jeyne had invited Gendry for an obvious reason. Arya would have to look out for him. 

They were all there looking like girls being girls. Basic. Sansa was sitting on the sand on a neatly places blue blanket with Margaery Tyrell to her side. Sansa and her had been getting awfully close lately. Surrounding them was Jeyne Poole, a couple of Margaery’s cousins, Jeyne’s nameless friends, two Targaryens, and a couple of other girls Arya didn’t know. This was going to be awful. Gendry was the only boy there other than Loras Tyrell and one of the two Targaryen’s (Aegon or something). 

“Why did we agree to come here again?” Gendry whispered to her. Arya gave him a look and rolled his eyes. Was he really that oblivious? 

“You’re here!” Jeyne said enthusiastically as she skilled over sand towards them. Arya didn’t actually think a female could possibly make those movements. But, it was Jeyne after all. 

Once Jeyne had finished her little unnecessary jog to them she smiled at Gendry and lowered her gaze to Arya with a frown. “You’re both here.”

“We’re a package deal, I’m afraid.” Arya said mockingly as she shrugged her shoulders. Jeyne looked like she trying to refrain from rolling her eyes all the way back into her skull. At least, that’s what Arya was attempting.

“I didn’t even want to come, honestly. You should be grateful Arya told me I should.” Gendry said. Arya could tell he was trying to lighten the mood but he was just making Jeyne mad. Or sad. Arya couldn’t tell. All she knew was Jeyne’s facial expressions made her look like she was constipated. 

“Well, at least you’re here. We’ve got alcohol.” Jeyne said her expression shifting to a smile as she pointed at a small red cooler.

“I don’t like day drinking.” Gendry said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Gendry didn’t really like to drink at all, honestly. He’d drink a glass of wine at meals casually. He’d have a few beers here and there. But, he really wasn’t one for getting drunk or anything. Usually he’d just baby sit her at parties. Arya loved to get drunk. 

“I do. What do you have?” Arya asked eyeing the cooler over Jeyne’s shoulder. 

“Peach Schnapps.” Jeyne said. Arya groaned.

“Pass.” Arya said with a cringe. “Anything else?”

“Loras and Margaery brought some beer if you’re into that. It’s over by Loras.” She said pointing to him. Beside him on the blanket he was lying on was a six pack. And on his chest was a six pack, she had to note for the irony. She hated herself and her desire to make jokes even though nobody would hear them. 

Arya made her way over to him. She heard Gendry attempt to follow her but Jeyne must have stopped him because when she turned back he was right in front of her and she had her hands placed on his chest. Arya rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day alone. Jeyne had that effect on people. 

Arya turned back around and continued to the beach towel Loras was sunbathing on. She didn’t care if he noticed her or not. She just wanted beer. It was the one thing that would make this gods awful night tolerable. It wasn’t like Arya genuinely disliked those of her own gender. It was just Jeyne. And girls like her. Prissy little girls who judge and bully what they don’t understand. 

Arya didn’t want to completely reach over Loras’ half naked form so she had to walk to the other side of him. She hated squatting in sand because it liked to get up in her shorts so she reached down with her butt in the air like an idiot. It made her feel self conscious. 

What really made her self conscious was the fact that a pair of hands gripped her butt from behind. Impulsively she forgot about the beer entirely, straightened herself, and swung her hand around to whoever had groped her. Her fist hit against a pale face. She’d hit Aegon Targaryen. 

“What the fuck?” He said as he cupped the place she’d hit him. She creased her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

“What the fuck, is right. Who gave you permission to grope my ass?” She snapped at him.

“Can you blame me? I see a nice ass and my hands have a mind of their own!” He said in his own defense. Absolute bullshit.

“Whatever.” Arya said with another signature eyeroll. 

“Uh, I just gave you a compliment.” He said.

“Which was?”

“I said you have a nice ass.” 

“Fuck off.” She was angrier than ever now. She really wished she hadn’t come to this stupid party. She quickly turned around, yanked a beer out of the six pack, and stormed off nearly tripping over Loras’ leg. He’d clearly witnessed everything that had happened. He probably just didn’t give a shit. Not that she blamed him.

As storming off Arya was welcomed with an ungodly sight. Jeyne was smiling at Gendry who looked awkward as all hell. Flirting was what she was attempting. But, Gendry being Gendry he was too oblivious to see it. Arya almost wanted to laugh at that. The way Jeyne was biting down on her bottom lip and finding any excuse to put her hands all over him was sign one. He just wasn’t getting it. 

Arya had decided not to interrupt them. If Gendry wanted to fuck Jeyne he had every right to. Who was she to stop him? So, she went off and found a patchy part of the sand that had bits of grass showing and sat down. She’d probably have sand all over her shorts but it was what it was. 

It took Gendry a while to shake Jeyne off. She was persistent, Arya had to give her that. He made his way towards Arya in quite the rush. By the looks of him she probably should have grabbed him a beer. But, he didn’t like drinking. She almost forgot.

“She’s awfully chatty that girl.” He said as he took a seat next to her.

“That happens after you make out with a guy.” Arya said with a shrug. 

“Pardon?” Gendry said raising an eyebrow.

“C’mon, you can’t honestly tell me Jeyne didn’t give you that hickey.” She said bringing it back up again. SHe couldn’t help it. Arya could be persistent when she wanted to be. And she really wanted to know who gave Gendry his stupid hickey. Maybe it was jealousy or maybe it was just genuine curiosity. All she knew was she wanted to know.

“Oh, will you let that go.” He insisted. She couldn’t just let it go. She respected his privacy, sure. But friends shouldn’t keep things from each other. 

She also couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to give Gendry a hickey. To kiss him. To be given hickeys by him. Arya had never given anyone a hickey in her life. She’d once sucked on the skin of her hand to see what would happen. But, that was about it. She’d like to suck on Gendry’s neck and… Other things. She absolutely hated when these thoughts surfaced into her stupid mind. The sudden feeling of pressure came to her lips. They weren’t pressed against anything. It was more like the memory of a feeling flooding her mind. She didn’t see any images or hear anything. Just feel. Maybe it was just her imagination. 

“Will you just tell me?” Arya whined. She hated whining but it seemed like the best way to get what she wanted out of him. 

“No, Arya. Just drop it already.” Gendry snapped. She sighed and nodded her head a few times.

“Fine.” She said sharply. Gendry sighed beside her. She was a bit hurt he wouldn’t tell her. For more reasons than one. She bent her knees and hugged them to her chest with her chin on the top of them.

“I think Jeyne wants me to ask her out.” Gendry told her. She grit her teeth.

“You’re just now getting this?” Arya asked raising an eyebrow.

“I mean, I knew she was attracted to me. She tried to kiss me once. I just thought she was doing it for some sort of dare with her friends. But, I think she actually wants me to ask her out.” He stated. Everyone with eyes could see that. The way she looked at him made Arya want to throw up. Arya looked sideways at her best friend. She couldn’t quite tell if he wanted to ask Jeyne out or not. His facial expression was twisted and could mean a number of things. 

“Do you like Jeyne?” Arya asked arching an eyebrow. How could he not? Jeyne was a very beautiful girl. As much as Arya hated to admit it. She had nice long brown hair that matched her glassy brown eyes. Her bone structure was notable. She had nice tits. Arya had seen them once when she’d walked in on Jeyne changing in the bathroom.

 

“I don’t know.” Gendry said with a shrug.

“Are you attracted to her? Does she make you… Er, happy?” Arya asked awkwardly. 

“Arya.” Gendry snapped. “I don’t know. Attraction isn’t that simple for me. I don’t get happy for any girl I see.”

“Oh, my bad. The elegant Ser Gendry has to have his women earn his advances.” She teased. He rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, I didn’t mean it like that. I just don’t get sexually attracted to girls that easily. I mean she’s got a nice body, yeah. But, I don’t want to have sex with her. I don’t even really know her.” He explained. She supposed she understood. With her sexual attraction was just a physical thing. She looked at a person, liked the way they looked and thought about doing things with them. It was simple. It didn’t mean she actually wanted to fuck them. She just thought about it. 

“Well, I mean she wants a date not your cock. Ask her out.” Arya suggested. She really didn’t want Gendry to ask Jeyne Poole out. She honestly didn’t want him to ask any girl out. She hated that she wanted to hold him back. He was her best friend she couldn’t tell him not to go for it. She had to encourage him. She hated how good of a friend she was. It was a curse.

“What about you? I can’t just ditch you for Jeyne.” Gendry said. 

“Gendry, please. Aegon Targaryen just made his interest in me very clear. I’ll be fine. Ask Jeyne out, tomorrow night. Take her to dinner or something stupid like that.” She suggested. The idea of having to spend time with the guy that just groped her was a bit repulsive. It was better than sitting alone feeling bitter about the fact that Gendry was going to go out on a date with Jeyne Poole and potentially have a sexual relationship with her. Maybe Aegon would be a good distraction for the time being. Something to take her mind off Gendry.

“If you insist.” Gendry said as he stood up. She watched as he left to go ask Jeyne out. She took a long chug of her beer. She’d need the alcohol to calm her down. To keep her from punching Jeyne in her stupid smug face. 

Arya watched from afar. How he walked up to her nervously. How he scratched the back of his neck and crossed his arms over his broad chest. How his lips moved as he spoke to her. How her lips widened into a smile and she jumped in the air and hugged him saying something over and over again. Gendry looked as awkward as all hell. Arya almost wanted to laugh. She would have if she didn’t feel so bloody jealous of Jeyne. Gendry would never be attracted to her. She was just his younger female friend who he treated like a boy. He’d alway see her as the girl with the short brown hair and long Stark face. Even though her face had thinned out and her hair had grown, she’d always be Arry.

“Aegon.” She called out as loudly as she could. She knew he wasn’t too far. He looked over at her from where he was lying on the sand with a smirk on his lips. He had dyed blue hair and silver roots growing out. She liked that but that didn’t mean she liked him. She just wanted a distraction. She didn’t even want to fuck him, truthfully. He was attractive but he was a douche. She just wanted someone to talk to while Gendry flirted around with Jeyne. 

“Yes, Miss Stark?” He said in a sarcastic tone that made her roll her eyes.

“Get over here.” She instructed. She’d always been rather bossy. But, not in the way Sansa used to be. She didn’t order people to act like ladies and gentlemen and dress properly. Arya never cared for that much.

He hurried towards her almost immediately. She’d given him a bruise on his cheek. She could tell by the way the part of his skin was turning a rosy shade of pink. When he made his way up to her he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Gonna apologize for giving me this shiner?” He asked.

“Nope.” She responded. “Do you have a cigarette?” It seemed like a good excuse. She would need a cigarette if she was going to talk to Aegon and think about Gendry and Jeyne dating. It made her insides twist.

He reached into the pocket of his cargo shorts and pulled out a pack of Marlboro cigarettes. He popped one out and waved in front of her. When she reached up to get it he pulled it away causing her to frown.

“I’ll give you this cigarette if you apologize for hitting me.” He said. She wanted to spit in his face.

“I’m so very sorry you got hit by a girl. Now, cigarette?” She requested holding out her hand. He shrugged as if silently agreeing and placed it in her hand. She put it in her mouth and looked up at him.

“Light.” She said in a muffled tone.

He nodded and kneeled before her retrieving a shitty clear green lighter from his shorts. Gendry would hate him. He wore a v-neck t-shirt as well. He was basically everything Gendry despised. She found it funny. He used his hand to cover one side of the lighter as he flicked the flame up and lit her cigarette for her. King’s Landing was hot as hell but the beaches were as windy as they came. She wasn’t sure if she hated it or admired it. 

“I didn’t peg you for a smoker, Stark.” He said. She didn’t peg him for one, either. He looked like the sort of guy who vaped all hours of the day. Absolutely ridiculous. 

“Well, it’s expected when I have to hang out with a bunch of twats.” She said bluntly. She hoped Jeyne didn’t hear. If she did then Arya would have a whole rant coming her way. Arya didn’t have a filter, she just didn’t. She said what she liked and sometimes it got herself a foot in the ass. She was grounded a lot as a child. 

“Brutally honest. I like that in a woman.” He said with a smirk. Without being invited he sat right next to her in the spot Gendry had been seated at. Arya glanced over to him and Jeyne. She was chatting away, barely taking a moment to breathe in between words and Gendry was just standing there like an idiot. God, she hated how much she liked him. Why, of all people, did she have to like her best friend?

“Ah, then I’ll have to stop being brutally honest.” She said. She was being harsh, she knew that. But, if he liked aggressive women then that’s what he’d get. 

“So fiesty, little she wolf.” He said.

“Don’t call me little.” She said. She hated when people called her short, small, little or childlike. Especially when Jeyne called her Arya Underfoot. She knew she was short, she didn’t need a constant reminder. 

“You are little.”

“If you call me little again I’ll cut your throat ear to ear.” Harsh, yeah. She was being a bit too aggressive towards him. She was just in a mood considering Gendry and all. He was just so bloody frustrating she wanted to get him out of her head. Her entire life shouldn’t revolve around some stupid boy. She wasn’t that type of person. She just wasn’t. And she wouldn’t let it come out in her now. 

 

“Kinky.” Aegon responded simply. He didn’t look very freaked out. Then again his grandfather was Aerys Targaryen, a known psychopath. He had grand-daddy issues. That sounded so creepy even in her head. 

Arya couldn’t help but stare at Jeyne and Gendry. She had placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek far longer than necessary. 

“Arya.” Aegon said from beside her.

“What?” She snapped looking at him briefly.

“Gods, woman. I asked if you’d like to get something to eat with me tomorrow night.” He said. His tone was snappish now. He probably wasn’t used to being ignored. She looked at him and then back to Gendry and Jeyne. She was contemplating. Go on a date with an obnoxious prick. Or sit around weeping like a little girl. 

“Fine, sure, whatever.” She replied.

“Great! I’ll text you tomorrow. I have to go attend to things over there.” He said pointing towards the grill. Arya had thought Jeyne was a vegan. She could have sworn Jeyne was a vegan. Arya didn’t know a lot of things; for instance how Aegon Targaryen could possibly text her when he didn’t even have her number. Frankly, she didn’t care enough to give it to him. If he wanted it he could ask someone or ask her. She wasn’t going to run up to him and give him a small piece of paper with her seven digit phone number written carefully on it.

He was already gone by the time she scrambled herself out of thought. She was so distracted she’d let her cigarette burn down without taking more than one drag of it. It was practically dead now. She killed it on the sand and groaned to herself.

Jeyne was frantic over by Gendry. But, not at Gendry. She was looking at Aegon who was making his way to the grill and screaming. It was so loud Arya could pretty much hear it from where she was yards away on the beach.

“Aegon Targaryen if you cook one animal on that grill I’ll have you hung!” She screeched.

Hanged Arya silently corrected. Jeyne was now prancing over the Aegon angrily with her hands swinging at her sides. 

Gendry was now walking towards her. She hoped this wouldn’t turn into a regular thing. Him only coming to her when Jeyne was gone. She hoped he didn’t get into a relationship with Jeyne. He’d be absolutely miserable. She was bossy and loud and prissy. Everything Arya hated. 

“So, I asked her out.” He said sitting next to her. 

“As you said you would. She said yes?” Arya asked. 

“What did Aegon want.” Gendry asked making a face. He hardly knew the guy and he already didn’t like him. Probably because of his attire. 

“He asked me out for dinner tomorrow.” She informed him holding her nose high.

“Gross.” He said. She scoffed and hit his arm. “He’s a twat, what can I say?”

“Yes, he is a twat.” Arya said nodding in agreement. “But, he’s so hot though.” She was half trying to piss him off more half speaking truthfully. Aegon was quite the attractive specimen. He had the Targaryen look. Tall and pale with fair hair and violet eyes. Just like his aunt who was creepily close to his age who had silver hair and the same bright violet eyes.

“You are such a pervert.” He teased.

“You have no idea. I’m into some pretty freaky shit, you know.” She said. It wasn’t a lie. She had fantasies. Weird ones that she didn’t quite understand. 

“Oh, really? Like what?” He asked.

“If I told you, Gendry, you’d freak out. I don’t want to lose a friend over my many kinks.” She said. They both laughed at that. Arya and Gendry had had their share of weird conversations about sex. It was just the type of people they were. They were comfortable with one another and they shared things. Which was why she was so distraught by the fact that he wouldn’t tell her who gave him his stupid bloody hickey.

“Right, right.” He said rolling his eyes. “So, when’s your date with Aegon?”

“Tomorrow night. And yours with Jeyne?” Arya asked waggling her eyebrows. 

“Tomorrow night, same as you.” He responded.

“Great, so we won’t be missing much of each other in that case.” She said.

“Oh, no. I was hoping to get away from you for longer.” He teased. She rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry both go on their own dates. But, they're both socially awkward virgins.

Arya had never been on a date before. She’d been out with boys before, of course. But she’d never done the whole dressing up and going to dinner thing. She hadn’t even come close. She wasn’t even going on this stupid date for the right reasons. She didn’t like Aegon, not as a person or anything else. She was only doing this because of Gendry. 

Arya looked at herself in her floor length mirror. She was so close to being stubby. She was short and slightly wide chested. Her breasts were small and her hips were wide. She hated the way she looked. Her hair was mousy brown and her eyes were a light shade of gray that could pass for green. She shifted where she stood so she was standing sideways at the mirror. She was skinny, she’d always been rather thin. But, she was still unsatisfied with the way her body looked. 

She felt like it’d be normal to worry about what she wore to this stupid date. But, she honestly didn’t want to. She didn’t care what Aegon thought of what she wore. She felt like she should care, but she didn’t. She didn’t care about him at all. Given, she didn’t know him. But, still. She didn’t see how she could feel anything for the boy. He was an attractive male. Broad chested and chiseled features. He was every girl’s wet dream. 

Arya wore a simple outfit. She didn’t wear a dress because she was almost positive Aegon wouldn’t bother to take her anywhere fancy. Plus the fact that she strongly disliked dresses. It wasn’t because they were feminine she just didn’t like the way they felt. Skirts were fine. But, dresses were too much for her.

She wore a dark dray shirt with a picture of a girl smoking on it. As well as a pair of jean shorts with printed flowers on the bottom. Arya liked things with flowers on them for some reason. She wasn’t even a floral girl in general. It was just her clothing style that involved flowers. 

Aegon had texted her to wait outside of her house (how he got her number, she had no idea). She didn’t like waiting so she stayed in her room and glanced out of her bedroom window every once in awhile. It was one of the only rooms in her house that had view to the front yard and so on. She was honestly contemplating whether or not she should just call off the date and take a nap. But, then she remembered Gendry. He was probably about to have a while romantic time with Jeyne. He probably planned a whole dinner to take her to and praise her even though he had absolutely no attraction towards the girl. That was just the type of guys Gendry was, he couldn’t help but be honorable. Sometimes he reminded her of her father as weird as that was. 

She was lost in thought. That seemed to happen to her a lot. She got to thinking about everything and forget about everything surrounding her. Her bedroom was nothing, her bed was nothing, the outside world was nothing. But, then that all got ruined by the sound of a horn. Aegon’s stupid red car was in the middle of the road in front of her house. He didn’t even bother to get out of the car and ring on the door bell. Fucking predictable. 

This was going to be an entire waste of time but it would be some sort of experience in her pathetic life. She needed to go on her first date some time or another. She might regret it, but whatever. It wasn’t like she was going to lose his virginity to him. She probably wouldn’t even kiss him. Though, he wouldn’t be her first kiss. Unfortunately that was granted to Edric Dayne. It was chaste, sloppy, and she prefered not to think about it.

She grabbed her bag that she’d filled with her cellphone, her wallet, mints, and pepper spray. She knew there was a high chance she’d be needing each of those things. She’d been told all her life never to trust a Targaryen. That they were all crazy. She knew they couldn’t all be insane, but she could still keep her guards up. Naturally.

Everyone ignored her as she left the room luckily. She didn’t want anyone questioning her about this. And, frankly, she hadn’t told anyone about it. Except for Gendry, of course. If she needed help she could call him and ruin his date with Jeyne. At least she’d have an excuse and it wouldn’t look petty and jealous. 

Aegon looked like a total cliche with one of his arms hanging out of the window of his cherry red car. He had a cigarette in his hand and a pair of sunglasses on his face. She wanted to punch him. But, he was admirably attractive. She always had a thing for men with dyed hair. And women with dyed hair. She liked dyed hair in general. She had always wanted to do something with her hair, but she never had the guts. Her mother had always said bleach would fry the ends of her hair. She was probably right given the damaged look Aegon had to his hair. 

“Classy, Aegon. Couldn’t be bothered to come to the door?” She asked crossing her arms over her chest. 

“That requires so much unnecessary walking, Arya.” He responded shrugging his shoulders and flicking his cigarette onto the pavement. 

“Whatever, I’m glad you didn’t. If you had then everyone would know I’m going to dinner with a massive douche.” She said. She wasn’t even just saying it to be mean to him. She was being genuine. He was a douche and she did feel embarrassed to be knowingly around him. It was pathetic that she was even putting herself through this in the first place. 

“Ouch.” He said, but he didn’t sound genuine. He probably thought she was joking. She sighed not responding as she walked around the car to get into the passenger seat of his car. He had a nice car, she had to admit. Style wise. The inside was a complete wreck. The leather seats were scratched up and he had empty wrappers and bottles scattered around everywhere. 

\--

Aegon had taken her to fucking Olive Garden. Olive Garden for fucks sake. She was pissed about it. She didn’t mind that he hadn’t taken her anywhere fancy. She didn’t care about any of that. She just hated Olive Garden with a burning passion. It always smelled of garlic. It was so strong and potent and always made her nose run and her headache. 

She didn’t say anything, of course. Maybe this time would be different from the other dozen times she’d gone there. Probably not. Experiences, that’s what these were. Horrible stories to tell her future grandchildren. She hoped to the gods they weren’t from Aegon. 

She was hoping they’d be seated in an outer area of the restaurant. But, no. They were placed right splat in the middle of the big garlic mess. She’d order something small so she’d be able to eat it quickly and leave. She hoped he’d do the same. It wasn’t like he was going to get laid or anything. 

“So, we’ll split the bill fifty-fifty, right?” He said. Arya was glad she’d brought her wallet. Technically now this didn’t even count as a date. It was just two acquaintances going out for dinner at Olive Garden. Splitting the bill.

“Of course.” She said rolling her eyes.

Lucky for Arya the waitress had come to their table straight away. Undoubtedly to flirt with Aegon. The way she smiled down at him made it obvious. She barely even looked at Arya. Aegon smiled back widely even though he technically was supposed to be on a date. Arya would be a hypocrite to give a shit. 

Arya had ordered spaghetti which was probably a bad idea because the smell of garlic already made her want to spill her stomach. Aegon had gotten some stupid dish she didn’t bother to remember the name of. They didn’t really talk. It was weird. She figured on dates you were supposed to have a conversation. That you were supposed to learn things about one another. But, Aegon didn’t give a shit at all. And, frankly, neither did Arya. She didn’t want to know his favorite color, what his parents were like, or anything like that. She just wanted to evening to be over with.

He had his phone out which wasn’t a shocker to anyone. She decided to do the same. She hoped to the gods that Gendry was having just as awful of a time as she was. She texted him. 

Arya: Hey. This date is pure shit. Wby?

A few moments without a response left her feeling awkward. She was leaned back in her chair and had her head drooped backwards. Aegon was smiling down at his phone and blowing air through his nose every time he saw something funny. 

Gendry: She keep asking about my mother. She doesn’t even know my mother.  
Arya: She’s trying to get to know you, idiot.  
Gendry: Trying to get to know me or my mother?

Arya laughed softly. 

Arya: She wants to know who raised you. Just change the subject or give her a bullshit answer.  
Gendry: She’s outside on the phone and she’s taking quite a while. Do you think she left?  
Arya: No, Gen. I don’t think she left. She’s thirsty for a boyfriend, remember?  
Gendry: Right, almost forgot. What’s Aegon doing?  
Arya: He’s on his phone, as am I… We’re waiting for our food.  
Arya: He took me to fucking Olive Garden.  
Gendry: Hahahahaha  
Arya: Shut up.  
Gendry: Try not to vomit, Jeyne’s back.  
Arya: Try not to vomit x  
Gendry: She’s not that bad.  
Arya: I won’t say any more about her.  
Gendry: As you wish.

Arya had decided not to text back after that. She’d allow Gendry to have his date interruption free. At least, from her. If an asteroid wanted to hurtle into the restaurant he was having his date at and kill everyone but him, that wasn’t her problem.

“I have to go to the bathroom. Order for me.” Arya said as she rose from her chair. She probably wasn’t going to eat whatever he picked out for her anyway. She didn’t have a kind heart towards anything on the menu. He’d waved a hand at her indicating that he was agreeing with her. He couldn’t even vocally tell her, wow. What a date this was turning out to be. 

She decided not to complain. Not to him, not to herself, not to anyone. She just walked away from her chair and past him. Noticing what he was doing on his phone. He was on fucking Tinder. Her hand came up to cover her mouth. Not in shock or anger. But more from the humor of everything. Only Aegon would do something like that. Go on Tinder at Olive Garden while on a date with Arya Stark. If all Targaryens were like this one dates Arya could see why her aunt Lyanna didn’t want to go out with Rhaegar Targaryen. 

When she reached the bathroom the stench of garlic had left her nose. She was finally able to breathe. She could see herself in the mirror again. It was different from the one she had in her bedroom, but it still showed her what she looked like. Over the past few years Arya had grown slightly more feminine. Her body had filled out. Her face had thinned. She hadn’t been mistaken as a boy in at least two years. She still wasn’t like Sansa and probably never would be. But, she had changed. She wasn’t the little boyish looking girl Gendry had met. She didn’t run around in the backyard with her brothers anymore. 

It was strange, having people that were attracted to her. Aegon must find her attractive if he was willing to ask her out. She must be at least slightly good looking for that to happen. She’d never used to worry about her looks. She’d never used to worry about boys, either. But, as the years went by and as the nicknames came rolling in she felt herself growing more and more insecure. She absolutely loathed it. 

She must have looked ridiculous just staring at herself in the mirror. Luckily nobody else was in the bathroom. But, when the door did swing open Arya jumped slightly and quickly made her way to one of the stalls.

Her heart was beating at an irritating rate and her head was pounding. She was in dire need of a cigarette. She couldn’t light up in the bathroom and it’d be strange of her to leave the restaurant. She’d just be leaving Aegon all alone at the table… While he was on Tinder. That little fact made her feel a lot less guilty about the idea.  
—  
Even though she didn’t release herself in any way she felt the need to flush the toilet. So, she did. And she exited the stall and washed her hands. She was made anxious by the idea of someone thinking she hadn’t. She didn’t care what people thought of her usually. She just wanted to make it very clear she wasn’t gross.

Exiting the restaurant was simple. But, she’d have to explain to the prissy little host that she had literally just been in there. The looks he’d been giving her made her want to bash his head in. Maybe she was just a bit irritable from the lack of smoke in system. If her mother were alive she’d get a lecture the second she got home about either how bad smoking is for you or how useful condoms were. It was Catelyn’s style to lecture. Which, Arya found herself missing. 

The thoughts of the mother she’d never be able to see again made her need a cigarette even more than before. 

When she finally made her way to a small area at the side of the building and put the cigarette between her lips she felt better. Only slightly, though. She wasn’t entirely sure why she did this to herself. Why she intoxicated her body the way she did. She’d started when her father had died which was nearly five years ago. It was a simple distraction. Right when she’d felt ready to quit it and get herself back on track her mother had died. Leaving her with that same hollow feeling in her gut and the sprouting need to smoke and drink. At least she hadn’t resorted to heroin or something.

Gendry was quite the opposite of her. He never drank to the point where he was drunk. He only smoked when she was in dire need of smokers company. He was still a grumpy orphan like her, though. The two of them were feisty and intimidating. Arya more feisty and Gendry more intimidating. But, that wasn’t her fault. She was a five foot tall boyish looking girl with mossy brown hair and bright gray eyes. If it weren’t for her resting bitch face and hunched posture people might find her approachable. 

Arya whipped out her phone. She wasn’t sure what she intended to do with it. She wanted to text Gendry. She wanted to ask him to leave Jeyne and pick her up from the stupid Olive Garden. But, she knew that would only leave her looking stupid. As grumpy as he was Gendry was an honorable man. He wouldn’t just leave Jeyne. 

She had multiple missed texts from him. For some reason that made her smile.

Gendry: I feel like I need a drink but I don’t even drink wtf  
Gendry: Is this what all women are like to date? This is stressful.  
Gendry: THE FUCKING BILL ARE YOU KIDDING ME I BARELY ATE ANYTHING

Arya was so close to losing her shit right there in the parking lot. She wanted to bend over and laugh her ass off. But, she knew people would begin to stare. There were children getting into the back of their parents mini van. She didn’t want to scar them for life or anything. No, she’d leave the scarring to some other freak in the parking lot of an Olive Garden. 

Her hands were almost too shaky to type out her reply but she still managed.

Arya: Oh, my sweet summer child.  
Gendry: Shut up, Arya. I really don’t understand this concept of dating.  
Arya: Nobody does but we all go through with it anyways. Strange, isn’t it?  
Gendry: Ugh, I need to talk to you. Like, in person and all that. 

Arya chewed on her bottom lip.

Arya: Pick me up. Parking lot of the shitty Olive Garden.  
Gendry: On my way. After I drop Jeyne off.

There was only one Olive Garden in the entirety of King’s Landing. Why? Because nobody likes Olive Garden and they would all go bankrupt if they tried opening more than one in a certain place.

\--

Gendry was beyond nervous for this date. He’d never really been on a date before. He was already nineteen years old and he’d never been on a date with a female. He’d been out with girls before, obviously. He hung out with Arya constantly. They were practically molded at the hip for the past six years. Most people would assume they were dating. They’d claim that they looked like a lovely couple. Gendry had always felt a twinge whenever he’d have to correct them or hear Arya do that for him.

He wasn’t really one to understand the concept of sexual attraction. Jeyne was beautiful, that was true. She’d worn a lovely dress for their date. A purple one that went to the mid point of her thighs. It was tight around her torso and loose everywhere else. The way it was lowcut gave him a perfect view of her sizeable breasts. In all honestly that’s what made him feel awkward.

He thought there must be something wrong with him if he wasn’t attracted to someone like Jeyne Poole. He knew she was attracted to him. It was obvious. She’d even attack kissed him once when she was had claimed to be drunk. Gendry was smart enough to know she hadn’t drank nearly enough to get drunk. 

That thought only reminded him of Arya. A couple nights ago. The way she’d… There was still evidence of a fading hickey on his neck that he’d had to try to hide with makeup he’d found in a bathroom at the Stark’s house. It was most likely Sansa’s so it didn’t fit with his skin tone properly. Arya had been drunk out of her mind when she’d given him the hickey. He knew that because she hadn’t remembered it the next morning. That kind of outright broke his heart and he had no idea why. With most girls he didn’t feel much of an attraction. Not really anything physical. Rarely ever romantic. But, with Arya… He wasn’t entirely sure what he felt. She gave him this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sometimes he’d dream of her and his cock would grow hard. He had no control over that. 

He shouldn’t be thinking of Arya and what she did to his penis while he was on a date with Jeyne. Gods, what was wrong with him?

He hadn’t even realized Jeyne had been talking. He was just lost in thought like an idiot.

“Gendry?” Jeyne said snapping a finger in front of his face. He soon snapped out of his trance and looked at her with an awkward smile. She laughed. It sounded forced. “You don’t date much, do you, Gendry?”

“No.” He said simply. There was no way he was telling her he had never been on a date before. As fucked up as it was she seemed like the type to mock him. Even Arya had laughed. At least, he thinks she had. He couldn’t entirely remember. She was a very giggly drunk. He remembered that night well but he wasn’t sure if Arya had made fun of him or not. He knew she’d told him she was a virgin too. Maybe she had just been blurting things out… Or maybe she was trying to make him feel better. 

He should really stop thinking about Arya.

Jeyne was smirking at him now. Her eyes were dilated and glassy. If he didn’t know any better he’d say she was intoxicated. She’d put her elbow on the table and leaned her chin on the palm of her hand.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll show you the ropes.” She said.

“Is that a song lyric?” He asked. Her face fell slightly as she shook her head. She gave off another fake laugh and leaned back off her hand.

“No, I was just… Nevermind. What was your mother like?” Jeyne asked. Gendry couldn’t help but furrow his eyebrows. Why was she asking about his mother. It seemed like a weird subject change for two people who were supposed to be on a date. Then again he knew absolutely nothing. 

“My mother… She was a good mother, I suppose. She had yellow hair and she used to sing to me. She died when I was little so I don’t know much about her.” He explained shrugging. He didn’t feel the same ache in his heart that he used to when he talked about his deceased mother. He didn’t really tell many people. Mainly because nobody ever asked. But, Jeyne was asking and he couldn’t lie and say she was alive.

He had his hands placed on the table and Jeyne took the opportunity to grab one of them in her own with a pitying look on her face. Her eyebrows were creased upward and her pink painted lips were down in a frown. Great, this is exactly what he needed. He hated when people tried to sympathize him when they had no idea what he’d gone through. He didn’t even know what he went through, he was only a kid when she’d passed.

Arya, though. Arya knew. Her father had died just before he’d met her. And a few years later her mother died as well. She knew exactly what Gendry felt whenever he thought of his mother. He never pitied her or gave her worried looks. She had held his hand a couple of times. Not in the way Jeyne was doing it. It was just awkward with Jeyne. 

“I’m so sorry, Gendry. That sounds absolutely awful.” She said giving his hand a squeeze.

Her hands soon retreated when her phone buzzed from the small purse she had at her side. He was glad for it, too. He was certain if her phone hadn’t rung she’d hold his hand all night. He felt bad for not wanting that. He felt like he should want that. He felt like he should want her. But, he didn’t. It was fucked up but it was true.

“I have to go take this. I’ll be right back, I swear.” She promised him with another small smile as she got up from her seat and walked towards the front of the restaurant. 

He let out a breath of slight relief. Then, his own phone buzzed. It was Arya.

Arya: Hey. This date is pure shit. Wby?

Gendry wasn’t sure how to feel about his date so far. It wasn’t pure shit but it wasn’t all that great either. It had the potential of getting better, he supposed. He’d just have to give it some time. 

Gendry: She keep asking about my mother. She doesn’t even know my mother.  
Arya: She’s trying to get to know you, idiot.  
Gendry: Trying to get to know me or my mother?

Gendry rolled his eyes at himself.

Arya: She wants to know who raised you. Just change the subject or give her a bullshit answer.  
Gendry: She’s outside on the phone and she’s taking quite a while. Do you think she left?  
Arya: No, Gen. I don’t think she left. She’s thirsty for a boyfriend, remember?  
Gendry: Right, almost forgot. What’s Aegon doing?  
Arya: He’s on his phone, as am I… We’re waiting for our food.  
Arya: He took me to fucking Olive Garden.

Gendry outright snorted.

Gendry: Hahahahaha  
Arya: Shut up.

Gendry looked up when he saw a figure approach him. It was Jeyne. Looking as feminine as ever. He felt weird about having his phone in hand. 

Gendry: Try not to vomit, Jeyne’s back.  
Arya: Try not to vomit x  
Gendry: She’s not that bad.  
Arya: I won’t say any more about her.  
Gendry: As you wish.

Gendry decided to put his phone back in his pocket at that point. He might not have much of an attraction towards Jeyne but he wasn’t an asshole. He leaned back in his chair and did his best to smile at her. She smiled back. For some reason her smiles never looked genuine. She was always trying to be someone she wasn’t. He wished he could get to know the real her. He didn’t see how he could possibly want to date her if she wasn’t being herself. 

“I’m having a lovely time.” Jeyne said once she was seated. He wasn’t having a bad time, per sey. He just wasn’t having the time of his life. Their evening was mediocre at best. It was boring, honestly. 

“Me too.” He ended up saying, which was a lie. But, it’s better to lie to someone than burden them with the truth. Especially if it’d just make them feel bad. Arya had yet to learn that lesson.

Why did his mind always revert to Arya? She was his best friend, sure. But, he shouldn’t be thinking about her so bloody much. She was the poison intoxicating his mind. Sometimes he didn’t mind it. She was a nice thought. But, other times it was just plain ridiculous. 

Gendry hadn’t ordered much for himself to eat. Just a small bowl of soup. He knew he’d be the one to pay for their meal and he didn’t want to spend much of his money. Unlike the highborn folk of the Seven Kingdoms he didn’t make much. He fixed cars, that was it. He had nothing else giving him money. And he had his own apartment, he had to pay rent. He had to pay bills. He had to pay for gas. He had to buy Arya cigarettes whenever she was out because she was too young to get them herself. She usually payed him back, but still.

Jeyne, on the other hand. Jeyne had ordered herself lobster. Along with a salad and two side dishes. She was such a small girl, how could she possibly eat all of it? Her wine didn’t exactly look cheap either. Judging by the prices in the menu he would have to skimp out on a lot of unnecessary purchases for the next week or two. Dating was a hassle. 

“So, your mother.” She said. He sighed. He really wished she hadn’t brought it back up.

“Jeyne. I’m sorry, but I really don’t want to talk about her right now, okay?” He said bluntly. She flinched slightly even though his tone was as calm as could be. Her fake smile was now a slight frown as she looked down.

“I really thought we had a connection, Gendry.” The way she said his name… She sounded like he’d truly hurt her. He hadn’t intended to. He had done his best to be as nice as possible to her. Which was difficult. She wasn’t a horrible person, she certainly wasn’t as bad as Arya made her seem. It’s just… She was a barbie doll and he was no Ken. He didn’t know much about dolls so he had no idea what to even call himself. He and Jeyne didn’t have a thing in common. If they did it would’ve come up at some point.

“Jeyne, I’m sorry.” He said simply. It said enough though because she was clutching onto her purse and she’d scooted to the edge of her seat as if ready to get up and leave.

“Don’t be sorry, Gendry. I’ve got to go anyways, my sister. She’s whining and crying. I need to go take care of that.” She said. He wasn’t sure if it was an excuse or not. It sure sounded like one. He knew she had to be being dramatic about this. He just didn’t want to talk about his deceased mother with a girl he barely knew. That was perfectly justified. She was acting like he’d just punched her in the gut.

“Of course.” He responded regardless. “I’ll pay the bill then I’ll drive you home.”

She nodded. She didn’t offer to split the bill or anything. Which was understandable. He wouldn’t have let her anyways. He may not have the money to go out and buy expensive meals for beautiful women but he wasn’t a douche. 

Their date had been much shorter than he’d anticipated. He wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved or sad. He felt some sort of weight lift off his shoulders as he asked the waiter for their check.

He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it under the table. Jeyne wasn’t really paying much attention to him. She looked sad. Disappointed, even. He didn’t like that he disappointed her. But, he couldn’t help it. They didn’t have any real chemistry. She saw a boy she liked the looks of and went after him. It turned out not to work so well. 

He texted Arya some sort of nonsense regarding his date. He needed to get it off his chest one way or another. Arya was the best person to vent to. She listened and then jumped right in and rant about it as well. That’s a reason they were best friends, he could talk to Arya about anything. And when he didn’t she pushed but she didn’t push to a point where it was unbearable. Like when she’d wanted to know who had given him the hickey… He wanted to tell her. Gods, he really did. She’d made him feel something else entirely when she had her lips on the skin of his neck. He’d felt a weird stirring in his stomach. Something he hadn’t really felt towards another person before. 

He wasn’t sure what would happen if he told her.

He wasn’t sure what would happen if she remembered. She might outright punch him for not being truthful… Or taking advantage of her while she was drunk. Except, he hadn’t. He’d tried his best to do the complete opposite. She was the one who sucked on his neck. Who had put her hands on his chest and announced she’d like to kiss him. She was the one. Not him. He had no part in it. But, he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. He couldn’t say he didn’t want to kiss her. To suck on her neck for her. To suck on the skin of her thighs… He’d never thought those sorts of things about girls before.

When the waitress came to them with the check he’d asked her to wait so they could leave as soon as possible. The amount would have made him sputter his wine if he’d been drinking any. Fifty six dollars for a meal of two people? If he’d gone to a cheaper place he’d normally go to he’d get enough food for four people for that much. He knew that because he and his small group of friends (Arya, Lommy, and Hot Pie) went out a lot. They liked to eat. Especially Hot Pie who lived up to his stereotypes almost shamelessly. 

He took out his wallet and put two twenties, a ten, and two fives on the check and handed it to the woman. He’d said keep the change like he’d just given her a hundred dollar bill. He just wanted to get out of the place and bang his head against a wall.

He hoped he wasn’t being incredibly rude with his impatience. 

He was even walking ahead of her when he headed towards his car. She walked rather slow in her heels. But, far faster than Arya would walk in heels. She only ever wore flats.

He got into his car and shut the door. What if he was meant to open the door for Jeyne? He wasn’t sure what the proper etiquette for a date was, honestly.

He quickly texted Arya about the bill. It was a ridiculous amount of money to pay. Money he barely even had. He wished he had a better job that could pay all the bills and still leave him some left over to take beautiful women out on fancy expensive dates. Or rather sit around with Arya while eating heaps of pizza with more than one topping. 

Gendry: THE FUCKING BILL ARE YOU KIDDING ME I BARELY ATE ANYTHING

Arya had responded quicker than he’d thought she would. 

Arya: Oh, my sweet summer child.  
Gendry: Shut up, Arya. I really don’t understand this concept of dating.  
Arya: Nobody does but we all go through with it anyways. Strange, isn’t it?  
Gendry: Ugh, I need to talk to you. Like, in person and all that. 

He found himself missing her. Actually missing her. He supposed he always missed her whenever she wasn’t around. He didn’t have very many female friends. After an evening with Jeyne Poole he felt like he needed to be around someone like Arya. 

Arya: Pick me up. Parking lot of the shitty Olive Garden.  
Gendry: On my way. After I drop Jeyne off.


	4. Chapter Four

Arya waited for Gendry in the parking lot of the Olive Garden where she was supposed to be having a date with Aegon Targaryen. She sat on the curb with her knees up high and her head in her hands. This was technically her first date. It was also her least favorite date. She’d much rather be with Gendry. She wasn’t even sure where he’d taken Jeyne on their stupid little date. But, she hoped it wasn’t far. She needed to get out of here.

 

“Arya!” She heard someone shout. She turned around quickly; it was Aegon. What a surprise, he actually was capable of looking up from his phone for more than two seconds. She didn’t move from where she sat, there was no use.

 

“Yes, Aegon?” She said in a monotone. 

 

“What are you doing out here?” He asked with his eyebrows furrowed and his hands out wide to add expression to his words. He looked angry. He had no right to be. Their date was a total disaster and he knew it. There was no point in her staying unless she wanted to stare at a man two years older than her fiddle around on his cell phone.

 

“Waiting for my ride to pick me up.” She said bluntly. She was never all that fond of lying. She surely wasn’t bad at it nor was she opposed to it. But, she didn’t like it. Especially in situations where lying wasn’t necessary.

 

“Why? We’re on a date.” He snapped.

 

“Oh, were we? I hadn’t noticed.” She was being sarcastic but he tone was dull and bored. He was arguing, she was just done with him completely. 

 

“It’s disrespectful and cowardly to leave in the middle of a date, Arya.” He was scolding her. He was speaking to her like he was her father. That made her insides twist. She felt a burning in her chest. Anger. It was definitely anger.

 

“I’m not a coward and you are not the boss of me.” Arya decided to scold back. She was now hopping on her feet and glaring up at him. She hated how much taller he was compared her. Well, how much taller everyone was compared to her. It wasn’t her fault, the stupid bloody Stark genes made her this way. Short, stocky, mousy haired, and bad tempered. She wouldn’t let anyone big or small call her a coward.

 

“You are a coward if you can’t even grant me a fucking goodbye! You were just going to leave me in the middle of the restaurant looking like an idiot.” He said. She rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m sure even if I had told you I was leaving you wouldn’t have paid much attention. Your eyes were practically glued to your shitty iPhone.” She attacked.

 

“My iPhone is not shitty!” He retorted. Of course that’s the only part he paid attention to. Fucking Targaryens. Every last one of them was air headed and vain.

 

“You have three cracks on it and it’s not even the newest version.” She said with a slightly calmer tone. She didn’t care what kind of phone he had, but clearly he did. He was pissing her off and she wanted to do the same to him.

 

“At least my shitty phone would have been used to tell my date I was leaving.” He said crossing his arms over his chest. He looked like a pouting baby. 

 

“I would’ve texted you after I was gone, idiot.” She said truthfully. She had planned to text him. She really had. It wasn’t like she was going to leave him waiting, she wasn’t cruel. She just wanted to wait until she was actually away from the restaurant to avoid confrontation. 

 

“Oh, after you were gone. How kind of you. You, Arya Stark, are truly an angelic human being. I admire that, really.” He was being such a sarcastic asshole. She wanted to punch him. She probably would have if Gendry hadn’t rolled up in his car and honked at her. There was no reason for him to honk, he could’ve just shouted her name. He was barely a yard away from the pair of them. 

 

She turned over to look at him. Her eyes widened at him and she pursed her lips angrily. Him honking at her just angered her. She didn’t even really know why. It was probably because Aegon heating her up. Gendry returned the exact same expression. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the car without muttering a word to Aegon.

 

“Suck my dick, Stark!” Aegon shouted at her.

 

“Suck on this.” She didn’t even turn around, she just put up two middle fingers and continued to the beat up piece of metal Gendry considered a motor vehicle. He really needed to get a new car, the one he had was just a crash away from blowing up. 

 

Gendry had a bright smile on his lips that made her groan. He didn’t even have to say anything and she knew he was mocking her. She’d have to give him shit about his date with Jeyne. He had his window rolled down like he usually did. So, naturally, when she came up to him she leaned down and flicked him on the cheek. It obviously didn’t hurt him but he still gave out a whimper-like noise. For some reason she’d always liked that noise. It brought her satisfaction. 

 

When she finally made her way around his car and crawled into the passenger seat she was just over it all. Dating was far too stressful. Especially dating a Targaryen. She would definitely not make that mistake again.

 

“Can we please get drunk?” She asked with big pleading eyes. She now understood why Cersei Lannister drank so much. Arya saw a very large drinking career in her future. Especially if she decided to settle down with anyone like Aegon Targaryen. Which, for her sake and theirs she hoped she didn’t.

 

“Yes, we can get drunk.” He responded. She noted how he said we. Whenever she asked if they could drunk he corrected her and said that she and she alone could get drunk. This time he didn’t. Which made her eyebrow raise.

 

“So, does this mean you will be drinking?” She asked tilting her head to the side. She’d barely realized it but he’d started driving. She hadn’t even put her seat belt on. Not that she really cared. But, she knew that he did. He hated getting tickets. Primarily because he couldn’t afford to pay them. But, also because of his morals or whatever. 

 

“Yes, this time I will in fact be drinking. So, no, I won’t be able to drive you home.” He said. She shrugged. This was a first, honestly. She’d seen him drunk but that was ages ago. And it was at her own house so she wasn’t in need to be driven home. She’d been drunk plenty of times at his apartment and he’d been able to drive her home. And, if he didn’t drive her home she slept over. It was no big deal. When her parents were alive she’d tell them she was spending the night at a female friend's house. And after they passed she’d tell Jon the full truth. He didn’t like it but he couldn’t control her.

 

“I’ll just sleep over.” She said shrugging. Then she felt the need to ask, “What happened on your date with Jeyne that was so awful you need to get drunk?” It was a serious thing when Gendry wanted to get drunk. He usually only did it when he was stressed or depressed. Usually when shit about his father arose. Even though the drunken bastard was dead he still managed to stir drama. 

 

“She wanted to kiss me after I dropped her off at home and… I don’t know. I just couldn’t.” He answered. 

 

“Oh.” She answered. 

 

“But, I don’t know. I just didn’t want to kiss her… I can’t explain it. It was different when…” Gendry began bringing one hand to his neck, refraining from finishing his sentence. “Nevermind.” She furrowed her eyebrows noticing his hand was pressed over the mysterious hickey. It was such a faded color of purple, it had almost completely disappeared over the past couple of days. But, it was still visible enough.

 

“When whoever gave you that hickey, well, gave you the hickey?” She asked swallowing a developing lump in her throat. He clearly cared a whole lot about whoever gave him the stupid hickey. More than he could ever care about Arya. The look he gave her broke her heart.

 

His eyes were glassy and his pupils were dilated. The thought of the girl (or boy) who had been sucking at his neck and nipping at his lips got him excited. She must be quite the gal. She was so fucking jealous. She wished she could make him like this. All flustered. The way this girl was making him was so envious. Arya wished to be her. She wished to be a girl like that in general, attractive and hypnotizing. It was a stupid thing to want. It was something Sansa was and Arya would rather fling herself off a cliff than act like Sansa. 

 

Arya had been grinding her teeth since she’d brought up his little neck bruise and she knew if she stopped she’d scream. She shifted in her seat so she and her entire body was facing forward. Her head hit the back of the chair with a thump and she closed her eyes for a good moment.

 

“I think,” she began hastily, “that if you really like this girl, whoever she is, you should just go for it. Don’t go on dates with stupid Jeyne Poole. Be happy. Happiness is great.” God damn, she sounded like Jon. She was so flustered and frankly angry. Not with Gendry. Not even with the girl he liked. But, with herself. She hated the way he made her feel and she hated herself for letting it happen.

 

“There’s just the little problem of me not being able to tell how the fuck she feels.” Gendry was grinding his teeth as well. She could see the way his jaw clenched as he spoke out of the corner of her eye. He was still looking at her. His torso shifted in his seat so he was turned towards her. 

 

“She gave you a hickey, Gendry. How is that not obvious enough as to how she feels?” Arya asked.

 

“It’s more complicated than that.” Gendry tried to explain. It didn’t sound compliment. Girl likes boy, girl gives boy hickey.

 

“How so?” Arya asked. She should stop torturing herself and tell him to figure it out himself. If only she weren’t such a good friend.

 

“She gave me a hickey, sure. But, she was drunk…” He began. Arya gave him a look. “No, not like that. She just kind of gave it to me. I didn’t take advantage of her you know I wouldn’t do that.”

 

“I know, I know.” Arya said. She knew Gendry would never do something like that. And he knew if he did she’d kick the shit out of him. 

 

“But, anyways. She was drunk. She doesn’t remember much. And if she does she won’t talk to me about it so I have no idea how she feels. She probably doesn’t feel the same way, why would she?” Gendry asked rhetorically. Arya wished she could answer him. She wished she could tell him he’d amazing and any girl would be more than lucky to have him but she couldn’t. Because, with her feelings out there in the open she was vulnerable and he would just break her. She didn’t want to be any more broken than she already was. 

 

“Have you asked her? Or told her what happened?” Arya asked. Gendry shook his head rapidly almost immediately after she’d asked. 

 

“Gendry, the only way to know if a girl likes you is to ask her. Trust me, girls don’t like it when you go through all that complicated bullshit before you ask them out. What’s the worst that could happen?” She asked. 

 

“I’ve got no fucking clue what could happen. That’s the problem. It’s leaving it to fate and fate is bullshit.” He said. He wasn’t wrong. Fate was a load of bullshit. Life would be so much easier if people were capable of knowing what other people were thinking. But, no, life wasn’t like that. The gods or whoever made life wanted it to be difficult for the puny little humans that lived throughout it. Otherwise there would be no point.

 

“Well, Gendry. It seems I have no more advice for you. So, we might as well get fucking plastered to forget there was predicament in the first place. Sound like a plan?” Arya asked. 

 

“Sure thing.” Gendry said and finally started the car. The truth was, Arya wanted to get out of there before Aegon came back out of the restaurant. Which would be soon because what person wanted to continue their meal after their date leaves. Especially at Olive Garden. She also didn’t want to talk about Gendry’s problem anymore. She was always there for him, always. But, with this it was just too hard. It was even harder that she couldn’t explain why it was hard. 

 

They were driving before she knew it. 

 

“Well, my good friend. Since you only get drunk once in a blue moon we might as well get the good stuff. Shall we go to the store and pick up some nice hard liquor?” She asked.

 

“Well, I mean, sure. But, you do know I have some alcohol in my house?” He asked.

 

“Yes, I’m aware. But, you know nothing of good alcohol. We need to get you nice and drunk.” She said. He shrugged, it was clear he didn’t care either way. He just wanted to forget about his mystery girl and Jeyne. Which, she was not opposing. She wanted to forget all that bullshit as well. And then some. 

 

-

 

Gendry was far from organized, that was a given. Nor was Arya, she wasn’t about to lie and say the floor of her bedroom wasn’t cluttered. But, Gendry’s car was the topic. He had at least three old hoodies in the backseat of his car. As well as empty cans of monster here and there. But, Arya was glad for the hoodies. Her stupid outfit left her feeling cold. So, all she had to do was reach back and grab a navy blue sweater and pull it over her small form. Gendry was much larger than her, so it hung all the way down past her shorts. 

 

Gendry seemed to like it when she took his clothing. Even though he’d act like it was the worst thing in the world the smile he got when he saw her was always a nice sight. Arya was sure it was just a platonic thing. He hadn’t given her any reason to think otherwise. He probably looked at her like she was his ugly younger sister. Though, on some occasions he’d called her cute. Which could mean so many things. The only likely one was adorable. Like a kid. He’d probably always view her as the awkward little eleven year old girl he’d met years ago. Though, she couldn’t say the same about herself. He’d changed far too much for her to see him the same. 

 

It was dark out but the small convenience store was well lit. There was entire two aisles just for alcohol which Arya loved. She also loved that Gendry was two years older than her. Because the legal drinking age in Westeros was eighteen and Arya was too young to get her own alcohol. Gendry was more than happy to buy it for her. As well as cigarettes. She also had Jon but he wasn’t as happy about doing it for her. She was his little sister, after all. 

 

She grabbed two bottles of hard liquor as well as a bag of chips. If they were going to finish off the rest of Gendry’s weed they’d need something to snack on. Especially considering Gendry never had any food in his house.

 

She set the bottles on the counter carefully as well as the chips which she’d been holding in her mouth. The man working the register looked disgusted. She didn’t care.

 

Arya followed behind her with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. He got what she was asking before she even had to say it. True friendship.

 

“Pack of marlboro, please.” Gendry asked. Arya smiled widely. Gendry rolled his eyes but eventually smiled back. Gods, she loved his smile. The little crookedness of his otherwise perfect teeth. His lips. Would she would do to his lips.

 

Ugh. It was like she was drunk already. Alcohol made her horny, usually. And impulsive. Which led to her making stupid decisions that she’d ultimately regret or forget. But, it was just going to be her and Gendry. She’d be fine. She trusted him. 

 

“ID, please.” Asked the man who had absolutely no expression on his face. His shaggy brown eyebrows almost hung over his emotionless eyes. His mouth was in a thin line that was neither a frown or a smile. And his posture was exact with his arms crossed over his chest for some sort of intimidation that would never happen. Gendry was still taller and stronger than him. 

 

“Of course.” Gendry said fumbling through his back pocket for his wallet. She liked it when he took out his ID. Not because it reminded her he was older or old enough. But, because his picture was absolutely ridiculous. He’d been mid sneeze during it and the man who had taken it had refused to do a retake. Arya was glad for that man’s existence. 

 

She grabbed it out of his hand before he could give it to the store runner. The one picture she liked more than anything in the world. She held it up to her face so she could see it and enjoy it for all the glory it held. She laughed so hard the guy almost jumped from where he stood. 

 

“Arya.” Gendry snapped grabbing it out of her hand and handed it to the store runner. She rolled her eyes but the smug smile on her lips remained. 

 

“Checks out, I guess.” The store runner looked at Gendry’s face and then back to the picture. It was undeniably him. What sane human being would buy a fake ID with such a ridiculously embarrassing photo? “Quick, kid. When’s your birthday?”

 

“March 19th, 1997.” He said as quickly as possible, but not too quickly. The store runner nodded his head and though he looked like it was the last thing he wanted to do, handed the ID back to Gendry. Gendry looked his age if not older, it was just the fact that his skin was so smooth and glowing that set people off. Either that or this douchebag wanted to screw around with them. Maybe it was Arya, she didn’t exactly look any older than she actually was. If anything he looked younger. Seventeen with the face of a twelve year old boy. And the body of one, at that. At least, in her opinion. Aegon seemed to have liked her butt. 

 

The store runner ran up their items and Arya grabbed a twenty bill and one ten out of her pocket to hand to him. He looked like he wanted to give her a bad time but was resisting. It was probably due to the lack of sleep. He had large purplish blue bags under his wrinkled eyes. 

 

He also turned around to grab a pack of marlboro from the large arrangement of cigarette packs. She was so glad he didn’t forget. She hadn’t had a cigarette since Jeyne’s stupid beach party. After the whole date with Aegon she would definitely need it. After spending five minutes alone with that twat she’d need ten cigarettes. She’d spend almost an hour with him… If her math was right she’d have a tumor in her lungs by tomorrow. She’d have to dial down, but she wouldn’t stop completely. 

 

As they were walking out of the convenience store Arya couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“My poor, baby faced best friend. How often do you get carded?” Arya asked. Even though she knew he never got carded. 

 

“Only when you’re with me.” He retorted bitterly. 

 

“Yeah, of course.” She rolled her eyes. “Because I look like a little kid.” She was half joking. Only half.

 

“Shut up, no you don’t.” He reassured her. He was just trying to be nice. And she appreciated that but she could tell it wasn’t true. She knew what she looked like. Boyish and unattractive. It’s not like this was anything new to her. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. The point is we have alcohol and cigarettes.” She nodded her head smiling down at the bag hanging next to her hip. She would turn her crappy night around and make it a good one. A good one with her best friend. She would get drunk and stoned and happy. She’d forget about Aegon, whom of which was barely anything to her. It would be easy. 

 

Arya set the two bottles in the plastic bag between her legs inside the car so they wouldn’t move around. She’d taken the bag of chips as well as the pack of cigarettes out of the bag, though. She placed the chips right next to her and dug her hands in occasionally. She hadn’t had dinner since she refused to eat at Olive Garden so it was justified. She’d probably end up ordering a pizza, too. 

 

She took the plastic off of the pack and threw it to the side. Gendry, of course, didn’t care one bit. When she’d finished packing the cigarettes and took one out he soon decided to care. She’d already had the cigarette between her lips when he’d grabbed it from her. She frowned looking at him.

 

“Arya, I’ve told you this so many times. No smoking in my car.” He didn’t sound angry. More bored if anything. Bored of telling her the same thing over and over again and having her ignore him and do it anyways. Which, was understandable. 

 

“I still don’t get why.” She said rolling her eyes. He’d put the cigarette behind his right ear. Which was incredible attractive.

 

“Because it makes a gross smell in my car. Plus, only douchebags smoke in their car.” He explained. 

 

“Says who?” Arya asked glaring at him dramatically.

 

“Says me. You can wait ten minutes, we’re not that far from my apartment.” He said. She knew he was right but she chose to groan regardless. She turned in her seat so she was facing him. She was probably breaking a few laws regarding the seat belt situation, but whatever. He didn’t turn to look at her, though. He kept his eyes right on the road. But, she could tell he knew she was there. 

 

She waited a few moments before doing it. Just a few. She kept staring at him with determination. She moved a single hand up slowly. Carefully and with intent. He didn’t move his head but his eye looked in her direction briefly. She moved it towards his ear, where the cigarette remained. But, before she could reach it he reached his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist forcing it down in the middle space between their two chairs. It didn’t hurt but it startled her. Even though she knew that was exactly what would happen.

 

She couldn’t help but laugh at it. At him. At herself. At them. It was so ridiculous. She shifted back so she was facing forward but didn’t move her hand. Not an inch. She left it exactly where it was under his until finally he moved it back on the wheel slowly.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking soo long. Next chapter should come a little sooner than this one had to.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr and send suggestions/prompts/etc: Curlyfray.tumblr.com

Gendry was the weirdest person Arya had ever met. He didn’t want her smoking in his car but he had no problem with him smoking it up in his apartment. Probably because it smelled like mildew and rat droppings. The smell of nicotine and tobacco would be an upgrade, in her opinion. The point was; she was glad to have a cigarette. The feel of the harsh smoke filling her lungs. Calming her down. Even if it was a temporary thing. It felt nice. 

 

The added sensation of alcohol pouring down her throat was pretty great, too. She wasn’t very tipsy, yet. There was a slight buzz to her head and blur to her vision. She definitely wasn’t close to being drunk yet, though. Over the years she’d built up her tolerance. When she was younger she absolutely hated the taste and smell of alcohol. But, after her father died she grew to love it. Not straight away, of course. But, over time. 

 

Gendry, on the other hand. When he’d found out who his father was he wanted nothing to do with drinking. He’d only drink on occasion but other than that he’d refuse anything handed to him that was worse than a simple beer. Tonight was clearly different. She knew this because he’d had as much as her. 

 

Which, because of his newly founded low tolerance, made him far more intoxicated than she was. And drunk Gendry put on quite the show for buzzed Arya.

 

He’d been lying on the floor of his apartment. Not asleep or even close to falling asleep. But, he was clutching on of the large bottles they’d bought. It was now half empty. Hers was just a little more full than his. But, not by much. He had a goofy grin on his face and his eyes were glassy and red. Even though they hadn’t even broken out his weed yet. They were saving it. 

 

“Arya.” Gendry said as if he were trying to get her attention. He’d already had it. There was nothing else for her to be staring at lazily. He knew she was looking at him. 

 

“Yes, Gendry?” She asked.

 

“You know, you’re my best friend. I haven’t got another one like you.” He said his cheeks folding over into little dimples right next to his mouth. It was adorable. She’d always loved his dimples even if she hated her own. 

 

“You’ve got Lommy and Hotpie.” She reminded him. He nodded his head but then soon shook it.

 

“They aren’t like you though, Arya. You’re special.” He informed her. She knew it was just the booze talking but it was nice to hear. It was always nice when someone called you special. Even if Arya hadn’t heard it in years. “Special and beautiful and perfect.” 

 

She blinked a few times at the words. But, she didn’t say anything. She just swallowed roughly and looked at him to see if he was going to say anything else. There was a small part of her that knew if he did she’d be hooked on him like a drug. But, another part of her wanted to hear the words. She needed to hear the words. The part deep inside of her that needed to be called pretty and made to feel good about herself wanted her best friend to praise her even though it would potentially ruin a six year long friendship. 

 

“Well, if it counts for anything I think you’re special too.” She finally said trying to break the thick tension. At least, the tension that she felt. He was probably on a cloud of bliss without a care in the world. That’s what she loved about alcohol. It took your problems away and stored them off for later. 

 

That being said, she took another large swig from her bottle and cringed slightly as it burned past her mouth. 

 

“You know,” Arya began again as she laid herself back on the floor next to him; close enough to feel his body heat radiat towards her, but not close enough for them to touch. “It’s been said that Lommy is quite beautiful, you know. By many, many people all throughout Westeros.” Gendry snorted. Arya couldn’t help but laugh as well. Gendry’s laugh was contagious and wonderful. Every time she heard it she smiled almost on instinct. 

 

“That is true, my good friend. Lommy with the fair hair and light eyes. So gorgeous. He should be a model.” He said shifting his head so he was looking at her. But, the rest of his body remained flat on the ground. She shifted her entire body to the side so she could look at him all she’d like. She used one of her arms to prop up her head.

 

“Are you trying to profess your secret feelings for Lommy?” Arya asked arching an eyebrow. Gendry shook his head and gave her a look.

 

“Not my type. I’m more into the dark haired one's, personally.” He said. She knew he couldn’t be talking about her even though she had a nice dark shade of chocolate brown hair and always had. There were plenty of other girls with hair like hers. It wasn’t exactly a unique hair color. 

 

“Like Jeyne?” Arya teased. Gendry shook his head once more. She decided not to guess again, it would be inconsiderate. Even though she knew if she did ask more questions she’d be able to figure out who his mystery girl was. So far, she knew the gal had brown hair. Otherwise, Gendry wouldn’t have said that.

 

“Jeyne is most certainly not my type. She’s far too vain and shallow.” Gendry admitted. Arya nodded her head in agreement. If anything that was said about Jeyne Poole was true, it was that. Though Arya was definitely convinced the rest was true as well. Like the rumor that she tried to forcibly blow Beric Dondarrion. 

 

“Then what is your type?” She knew she’d regret asking that. She knew it as a fact. The little voice in the back of her head was screaming at her to just stop and change the subject. But, she didn’t listen. She was known to be far too stubborn for that. 

 

“I like short girls, I guess. I like them funny and feisty. I don’t like submissive girls… Well, personality wise at least.” He exclaimed. Arya’s cheeks burned red. She shouldn’t be taking advantage of Gendry’s mind while he was intoxicated but it felt hard for herself to stop. 

 

“So you like a girl to be dominant on the streets and submissive in the… You know.” She felt suddenly so shy. It was such a weird feeling to be shy in front of her best friend. She was never really a shy person, in general. She was known to be outgoing. When she was younger she found it hard not to make friends.

 

“Yes,” He answered simply. His one word spoke millions to her. She had no idea he was into that kind of stuff. Then again, how could she? She was ninety percent sure Gendry was a total virgin. And even if he wasn’t it wasn’t like they’d had sex or anything. This was all new information to her. 

 

“On a scale from one to ten, how drunk are you?” Arya asked. Maybe he wasn’t as drunk as he looked. Maybe he was only a little buzzed. 

 

“Eight. Nine. I don’t know. I had a little dinner with my wine.” He said and then cracked up in a fit of laughter. She shook her head and laughed at his laughter. The way he looked was incredibly ridiculous. But, of course, it amused her. Gendry always had a way of amusing her. It was just in his personality. That’s why there was such a large number of girls who had crushes on him. That and his face. He was remarkably gorgeous. 

 

“You’re trashed aren’t you, Gen?” Arya asked with a smile on her face. 

 

“Quite so,” He said and moved to drink a bit more. She took the bottle away from him before he could. A couple drops of the clear liquid dropped on the rug but neither of them paid it any mind.

 

“Since you’re already so very drunk, I might as well catch up and drink the rest.” She said taking a large and thought out chug. 

 

“Fine. But, while you do that I’ll whip out the drugs.” Gendry said. He rarely referred to weed as a proper drug. He usually just referred to it as a plant or herb. What he lacked in alcohol experience he made up for with smoking. Both cigarettes and pot.

 

“Yes, sir,” Arya said sarcastically. But, the look Gendry gave her at the word sir made her melt. She ignored the feeling and took a few more swigs of her drink until it was much further down the bottle. She felt her chest warm and her head grow heavy. It was starting to finally kick in.

 

Gendry came back with a small green cannie that had a gram and a half in it. Arya smiled at the sight of it as well as the sizeable pipe in his other hand. He didn’t have a lighter, but Arya always did. She reached into her back pocket and took out her floral patterned lighter. It was feminine, sure. But, Arya liked flowers. And when she saw the lighter she had to get it. It wasn’t like anyone else would have done differently. 

 

Gendry stumbled around but managed to sit criss crossed in front of her with the cannie in his lap and the pipe in his hand. He seemed incapable of staying still. He was a hyper drunk, apparently. While Arya was a lazy yet playful drunk. At least, that was what she was told.

 

It took him a moment but he finally managed to pack the bowl. She wasn’t in much of a rush. She had the entire rest of the alcohol they’d bought to get her nice and drunk. So far there were only two Gendry’s looking at her. Her goal was to see four of everything.

 

“Arya,” Gendry said alerting her attention. She didn’t respond verbally but she looked up at him from the small little patch of his cream colored rug. “Would you like to do the honors?” Gendry made it seem like they were crowning someone king of Westeros or something. She laughed and nodded her head grabbing the pipe from his hands.

 

She brought it up to her lips and closed her eyes. She brought another hand up, the hand with her lighter. As she lit the green smoke filled her lungs. It was blissful. She always loved the first hit. The way it made her feel. It was like the smoke was entering through her lungs all the way up to her brain creating a fog. But, not in a bad way. In a careless way. Where she had to worry about nothing and no one but that very feeling. She supposed it was kind of like sex.

 

But, how could she possibly know? She’d never experienced sex. At least… Not with another person. That, she wanted to happen soon. But, not just with anyone. With someone who cared about her and her pleasure.

 

Someone like Gendry. Imagining Gendry in bed wasn’t hard at all. Sure, she didn’t know his specific interests. But, she knew he would be generous and giving. He’d worry more about his partner than himself. It was the exact type of person she wanted. As well as the exact person she could never have.

 

When she blew out the smoke and opened her eyes Gendry’s face was so close to hers. She very close. He inhaled through both his mouth and nose when the smoke hit his face. She wanted to bite her lip. But, that implied something. So, she settled for chewing on the inside of her cheek.

 

He grabbed the pipe and lighter from her hands carefully. Their fingers brushed together briefly. The feeling was so much more intensified while intoxicated.

 

When he took a hit from the pipe she couldn’t help but swallow roughly at the sight. So incredibly attractive. Especially while smoking. Even before getting into the idea of being a smoker she liked the look of it. On girls, on guys, on everyone and anyone. They could be the most unattractive repulsive person ever and she’d find it alluring.

 

After he blew out the smoke he’d been managing to hold in through entire blur of thought. He didn’t move away from her face but he also didn’t necessarily blow a cloud of smoke into her face. She usually coughed when people did that while he was capable of enjoying it. He instead blew it to the side moving his lips in a way she was incapable of. When it was all out his pupils grew slowly and his smile widened. He was now laughing without reason. One of the many side effects of marijuana. 

 

He was laughing so hard that his face fell forward and his forehead crashed with hers. But, not in a painful way. More of an affectionate way. Their foreheads were pressed together and the sensation was riveting. She couldn’t help but laugh along with him. Not even because his laugh was contagious but more because the situation was awkward and when in an awkward situation, you laugh. Gendry didn’t seem to think it was awkward, though. He acted as if he were with someone he was meant to be affectionate with. 

 

“Hotpie’s gonna be pissed,” Gendry said, keeping his forehead exactly where it was. She didn’t want to move, so she didn’t. She’d leave that up to him. He was the one who put his damn forehead there in the first place. 

 

“Why so?” Arya asked.

 

“It’s his weed we’re smoking,” Gendry said. Of course it was. Hotpie always left his pot at Gendry’s apartment. His mom would kill him if she found out he was smoking. She wanted her only son to stay innocent forever. Even though Hotpie was a five foot eleven, two hundred pound, eighteen year old boy. Arya was lucky. She didn’t have any parents to tell her not to do all the stuff that she did. She could put her pot in plain sight and nobody would bat an eyelash. Not even Robb. Sansa might be a bit against it, but she wouldn’t force Arya to do anything. And Gendry… Well, Gendry had been alone his entire life. His mother gave him up when he was little and he’d only found out who his dad was when he was fifteen. And his father had turned out to have died several years prior. Around the same time as Arya’s, in fact. Arya and Gendry’s dad’s had been close friends. 

 

“Oh no, what’s he gonna do? Bake you to death?” Arya joked as she fell back onto her back. She’d almost forgotten that her forehead was connected with his. There goes the plan to make him move first. Her arms were just growing too weak to keep herself up properly. And his floor was just so comfortable.

 

He smiled down at her with lazy bloodshot eyes. She smiled back up at him. He decided to set the pipe aside on the floor but didn’t move. Not until he moved his head down to rest it on the mid point of her chest and stomach. She gulped. His arms made their way under her body and he hugged her torso.

 

“I’m tired,” He said. She was too, she had to admit that to herself. But, her chest was beating roughly against her rib cage and her mind was racing. Drunk Gendry was affectionate and she liked it but she knew when he woke up and realized he’d freak. She’d probably freak as well. But, that was for future Arya to worry about. She might as well take advantage of the closeness while she still had the chance. 

 

“Go to sleep, Gendry.” She said, each of her hands finding their way to his hair. He sighed into her skin, his breath was warm.

 

It didn’t take long at all for him to fall into a deep sleep. She didn’t fall asleep as fast, though. Her eyes began to grow heavy and her heart beat had dropped. She just ran her fingers through his hair and stared at his sleeping face. He needed a haircut, that was for sure. The black strands hung in front of his face lazily. It looked nice, in her opinion. But also a hassle. She still liked the way it felt between her fingers. 

 

She felt asleep so slowly she could feel it happen. She could feel the way she was unable to keep her eyes open or her jaw tight. How her hand just couldn’t move any longer. 

 

-

 

When Arya finally woke up she was still on the floor of Gendry’s apartment. The same general area except she was on her stomach instead of her back. And Gendry wasn’t on top of her anymore. Which, she had to admit, was a bit disappointing. But, maybe when the two of them had been asleep he’d somehow rolled off and they’d changed positions. Maybe he didn’t remember laying on her to begin with. Or any of the other stuff he said. Even if he did remember it wasn’t that big of a deal.

 

She could hear him doing something weird in the kitchen. She wasn’t quite sure what was going on but it was something loud with pans clattering around. It made her throbbing headache even worse. It felt as if her brain was shaking around every which way in her skull. 

 

She looked over to her side to see the discarded pipe with a few hits remaining. They’d barely smoked any the night prior. They’d both fallen asleep before they’d gotten the chance. At least they managed to get drunk. Gendry more than her, of course. Yet she still had a splitting hangover.

 

She got to her feet slowly and carefully. Her leg was numb indicating that Gendry probably hadn’t woken up much earlier than she had. He’d probably laid on it last night and cut off her blood flow. 

 

She limped to his used and abused couch and grabbed the raggy blanket he had sprawled across it. It had little crumbs on it but she didn’t care. She wrapped it around her body and fell back onto the couch. She hated to admit it but the floor was far more comfortable than his couch. His chair was better than the two combined but it was so, so far away. And she was so drained and exhausted from her eventful night.

 

“Someone’s up!” Shouted Gendry from the kitchen making her head pound.

 

“Fuck you,” She responded in a cracked voice. Her throat was as dry and made her wince.

 

“Are you hungry?” Gendry asked. Arya furrowed her eyebrows. Gendry didn’t know how to cook. Nor did he have any food whatsoever. Hotpie was the only one out of their group that could make a decent meal. 

 

“Depends,” Arya answered vaguely. She was nervous. She didn’t want to be a bad friend but she didn’t want to eat something that tasted like horse shit. 

 

He walked over to the couch. She could just barely see him but his hands were in front of his torso, that was for sure. She was too lazy to lean upward to see the rest of him. So, she waited. But, he was taking forever on purpose. He had a smile on his face, which was uncharacteristic of Gendry. He was always a frowning brood that made the little boys and girls run away in fear. He only smiled when he was doped up or really happy. And knowing Gendry, he was never happy. He was too stubborn to let himself be happy.

 

When he was right at the couch he dropped a paper bag on her stomach making her let out an oof. It was rolled up at the top and warm. On one side there was fancy cursive black print that read Brotherhood Without Banners Bar. She’d been there with Gendry before, plenty of times. The first was an accident she’d honestly expected to regret but never did. Gendry certainly loved it. 

 

“They don’t serve breakfast at Brotherhood Without Banners,” Arya informed him. He tilted his head and tutted at her.

 

“Don’t think, just eat. I had it made just for you,” He informed her. She scoffed.

 

“Queer.” Arya said. Gendry gave her a look. “Queer means weird, you gaylord.”

 

“You’re gonna get your asskicked for your homophobia some day, Arya Stark.” He shook his head. She rolled her eyes and sat herself up a bit so she wasn’t lying flat on her back anymore. She’d want to see this specially made item. 

 

“I’m not homophobic. If I am, I must hate myself considering all the gay thoughts I’ve had about Nymeria of Dorne.” She said waggling her eyebrows. Gendry’s smile remained but he swallowed roughly and coughed drly. 

 

“Eat.” He instructed. She did as told for once and dug into the bag. Mostly because she was starving and in need of something greasy. And if she knew anything about the Brotherhood without Banners it was that their food was coated in it. Probably a health code violation, but she ignored it. 

 

There was a lump in the bag covered in foil. It looked like a hamburger. Not usually the thing normal people ate for breakfast but… She wasn’t normal. She unfolded the foil carelessly and took a bite out of the food without even caring enough to examine it first. It tasted like breakfast rolled up and set in between two thin buns. It tasted way better than anything that could be made at Brotherhoods. They were mediocre at best. But, this was fantastic.

 

“Gods almighty.” She spoke with food in her mouth. Something her mother would yell at her for. 

 

“I know.” He said, his smile was even wider now. He was even showing his teeth which he rarely did. He didn’t have the best teeth. He wasn’t able to get braces when he was younger so they were crooked here and there. But, they were nothing in comparison to the way Arya’s teeth were before she’d gotten braces when she was ten. She was lucky to get them so early. If she had gotten them in highschool she’d never hear the end of it from Sansa and Jeyne. They would have made her life even more of a living hell. 

 

“There’s no way any of the Brothers made this magnificence.” She said taking another large bite out of it. She didn’t care if she looked like a total slob in front of him. Sure, it wasn’t the smart thing to do in front of someone you were attracted to but all that could go to hell. She would pig out in front of whoever she wanted whenever she wanted. In all honesty, if Aegon had seen the way she slurped spaghetti he would have bolted right out of there before she had the chance to tell him off.

 

“None of the Brothers.” He said. It was a given they weren’t very good at cooking. Their food was decent, sure. But, it definitely wasn’t the reason so many people went to their bar. It was the cheap drinks and lack of age control. They didn’t go by the normal Westeros drinking age because they claimed all Westerosi rules were filth. They just didn’t let anyone under fourteen drink and nobody under twelve enter without someone over fifteen. If they didn’t let Arya in she would never have survived high school. 

 

“Then who? Did they hire a special lady to make them sandwiches.” She remarked sarcastically. Tom (one of the brothers) was slightly misogynistic, constantly making stupid jokes about how Arya should act like a good little girl and make him a sandwich. It made her want to punch him in the balls. 

 

“Close enough. Hotpie.” He told her. Both her eyebrows rose in surprise. Hotpie had never had a job before. He was a bit lazy in that department. Also the fact that his social anxiety often got in the way of him going after the things he wanted. When they were younger he’d had a small crush on Arya and it never happened for two reasons. Arya was in no way attracted to him, and he never made a fucking move. 

 

“Hotpie?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Hotpie.” He repeated. “They tried the loaf him and his mother made and hired him immediately. He’s good for more than just pie, believe it or not.”

 

“I’m shocked.” Arya said taking another bite of her sandwich. She wished she had hundreds of them just for her. If she wanted to she could get Hotpie to make her as many sandwiches as she pleased. “Does this mean our beloved Hotpie is one step closer to moving out of his parents house.”

 

“Pity we won’t be able to take advantage of him leaving his weed here anymore.” She said.

 

“Oh, please. We’ll probably smoke his weed no matter what.” 

 

“True.” Arya agreed. “Speaking of weed… Will you be a good friend to me and pack a bowl so I can smoke up before I have to go home?”

 

“Of course.” He retreated to the ground where he’d left the half full cannie and pipe on the rug.

 

Arya reached over and tugged down her jacket that she’d conveniently thrown over Gendry’s couch the previous night. She snatched her phone out of the pocket and clicked it on. Eleven missed texts.

 

Nine were from Aegon and two were from Jon. Jon was just checking in but… Aegon she had no idea. She swallowed roughly as she swiped her phone open to see what he’d sent her. 

 

Surely enough it was cursing and yelling. It was like he was screaming at her but through text messages. Some were in all caps, others had more than one exclamation points at the end of them. And every one of them included at least one sexist slur. Some were slurs regarding northerners. There was even something in there about her height. But, in summary he hated her whore ass and hoped he never had to see her again in his life. For some reason he was under the impression that she’d gone off in Gendry’s car to fuck him. Which, was so not true. Unfortunately. She didn’t want to dignify him with a response. Because if she did, then he’d know that his words had gotten to her. Which they had. But, she didn’t need him knowing that. She turned her phone off and threw it to the floor.

 

She distracted herself with thoughts about the fact that she was in desperate need for a shower and Gendry didn’t have any shampoo that wouldn’t damage her hair.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has some time to herself and then decides to go to the Brotherhood. Drama ensues.

Arya had taken a shower the moment she got home. She hadn’t spent a single second doing anything but removing her clothing and pouring herself under the warm water. She’d washed every inch of her body. Any small speckle of dirt on her body was down the drain by the time she was finished with herself. A part of her liked to think she just like to feel clean. But, another part of her knew it was just her working out her tension. The tension that came to be from Gendry laying with his cheek pressed against her stomach and his breath travelling down to her core. He was the reason she had to scrub her skin until it turned pink.

Sure, she could do what normal people did. Maturbate. And she had been doing it. Ever since she’d figured out how everything down there worked she’d been doing that to herself. It was nice, she had to admit. It helped with her frustration. But, it came to the point where she was so bloody bored of it. She wanted the feel of someone else's hands on her body for once. She was tired of her virginity. There was only one problem: she knew no one willing to fuck her. The only boy she found herself wanting to fuck was hopelessly her best friend .

After she towel dried herself and dragged her robe over her body. She let the towels she’d used sit on the floor of her bedroom. She’d put them with the rest later. She just wanted to rest. She was still a little high from the bowl she’d smoked with Gendry not one hour ago. She turned herself over so she was lying on her back. Her head propped up with one of her many pillows. Her robe was just barely tied shut. She could see the valley between her breasts, the way her stomach curved over to her mound. 

Her body didn’t arouse her, not particularly. But, what did arouse her was the idea of someone else being aroused by it. The idea that someone had their hands all over her. Gendry’s tanned, calloused hands touching every inch of her body. The thought made her bite down on her bottom lip. Getting wet was never a problem for Arya. She found herself getting aroused a lot. Especially lately. Her hormones had been raving lately. She wasn’t sure why. 

She let her hand wander downward to cup her mound. It wasn’t the pressure she craved. But, it still made her spine tingle. She traced the skin that surrounded her cunt relishing the feeling it gave her. She’d gotten so bored of herself she needed to tease herself a little. It was pathetic. But, not as pathetic as the things that ran through her mind. She wished she didn’t have to be one of those weird girls who fantasize about men. But, there she was in her bed during the middle of the day with her hand touching herself. 

When she touched herself she imagined Gendry. What he’d do to her and how he’d do it. The conversation they’d had the night before made it much more thrilling. The idea of him dominating her was exhilarating. The thought of him kissing her made her heart beat. The thought of him kissing her down there made her clit throb in unison. 

She wished she could make him this way. Desperate for her touch. Thinking about her as he stroked his cock in bed all alone. She wished she was capable of making anyone feel this way. But, she wasn’t. Her looks were average at best. She wasn’t like Sansa or her mother. People didn’t look at her and forget themselves entirely. People looked at her and ran away in fear. She was short in stance but her resting bitch face was all too intimidating. 

She was forced to resort to things like this. 

The tip of her finger finally glided over her clit. She dipped it down to gather up her wetness and make it easier to skirt around her swollen nub. It felt nice. She couldn’t help but wonder what it’d be like if someone else was doing this to her. She wondered if it would be the same. Or more intense. Or less. She had no idea. It was supposed to be better but how could anyone know her body the way she knew it? She liked the idea that someone could possibly familiarize themselves with her. 

She wanted to do the same with someone. To know what exactly made them squirm. What made them ache and moan. She didn’t want a boyfriend or a girlfriend. She wanted a partner. Someone who cared about her pleasure just as much as she cared about theirs. 

Someone she could lick. Someone who could lick her.

In place of Arya’s fingers she imagined a tongue. Gendry’s tongue, for the sake of specifics. He was lapping away at her clit. Consuming her like she was water and he was dying of thirst. If she was right about her theory of him being a virgin at nineteen it wasn’t likely he’d be very experienced in the art of cunnilingus. But, she’d imagine he’d try. Which can’t be said about most virgins. He would be just as enthusiastic as she wanted to be. She’d let him explore her. Find out where was the right place to put things and how to put them. And he’d do the same for her. 

The pace of her fingers sped up. She was close. Her free hand gripped at her breast. She tweaked her own nipple and pinched it hard enough to make her whimper. Her eyes were screwed shut focusing on her own thoughts. The images that ran through her mind.

She came with a high pitched little noise that erupted from the back of her throat. Her legs shaking and her hips rocking upward against her own hand. Her cunt clenched against air as she relieved the stress that she’d been holding in the past few days. 

By the time she caught her breath her eyes wandered to the clock on her bed side table. It read in bright red colors 02:05pm. She’d slept in at Gendry’s house until noon and stayed until one thirty. It had taken him ten minutes to drive her home and it had taken her fifteen to take a shower. It had only taken her approximately ten minutes to do her… Deed. She had no idea if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Maybe it wasn’t the time she should be worried about. Maybe it was what she was thinking about during that time that was the worrier. 

She shifted so she was lying on her side and then got herself to sit up on the edge of the bed. Her legs were a little wobbly but she managed to stand. She’d be damned if she was going to stay in bed all day. She’d probably stop by Brotherhood to see if Hotpie was working. The boy had a lot of things wrong with him but he was a fantastic chef at only eighteen years old. She was glad he finally got a job. His mother was a sweet woman but she smothered him to the point where he had to resort to hanging out with delinquent’s like her and Gendry. Not to mention Lommy who was a snarky little shit.

She kept her outfit simple. There was no reason for her to dress up when she was only going to see Hotpie and the Brotherhood. There was no one to impress. And there was no reason she should feel uncomfortable in average looking clothes. At least, she hoped there wouldn’t be. 

She threw on a t-shirt without bothering to wear a bra. Her breasts were so small that they kept themselves up without needing support so there was no use. She pulled up a pair of plain white cotton panties followed by a pair of dark jeans. She kept mentally reminding herself that she had nothing to worry about because there was absolutely no one to impress. 

She looked at herself in her body length mirror. She didn’t look awful. But, she still frowned at her own reflection. She was absolutely unimpressed with herself. And how could anyone else be? She was painfully average looking. She shook her head at herself, grabbed her bag, and fled her bedroom.

Jon was downstairs, he wasn’t waiting for her. But, he was there staring up at her as she made her way down the stairs. 

“You stayed out all night.” Jon said through gritted teeth. She could tell he was assuming the worst. She rolled her eyes and stopped at the last step of the stairs. He was directly in front of her. He wasn’t a particularly tall guy, but he was still several inches taller than her. Being on the two inch step made her feel a little less small. 

“Yes, I did.” She said.

“You were on a date with Aegon Targaryen and you stayed out all night.” He seemed angry. But, even if she had done what he was assuming he had no right to be. He was her older brother, but certainly not the boss of her. 

“Untwist your panties, Jon.” She said in a bored tone. “Gendry picked me up about ten minutes into the date and I stayed the night at his house.”

“Ah, sweet honorable Gendry. Such close friends you two are.” He said. He spoke like he was a grade ten poetry assignment. 

“What are you getting at?” Arya asked furrowing her eyebrows.

“You guys are just very close, is all. It makes me wonder.” Jon was practically accusing her of screwing around with Gendry.

“Oh, shut up. You don’t see me accusing you and Sam of fucking.” She said. Jon gave her a look as he ground his teeth. He had quite the habit of doing that. Which was why he had to have braces from the age of thirteen to fifteen. 

“I never said fucking.” He snapped.

“But, you implied it.” She pointed out. She tried to stay calm. It was better if she was calm in arguments with her siblings. Because everyone knew the calmer of the two was the only one not to be blamed. Though, that worked much better when their parents were still alive.

“Well, yes. But, you didn’t have to bring Sam into all this. I’m not gay, Arya.” He said defensively. 

“Debatable.” She teased walking past him towards the door.

“Where are you off to?” He asked.

“Brotherhood. You’re free to come if you’re done being grumpy.” She offered.

“I’ll drive.” He said. She shrugged and made her way to his car that was parked on the street instead of the driveway which was occupied by Robb and Sansa’s cars. Robb drove a prius, the bastard. It was supposed to be better for the energy but it was so damn big. Sansa, herself, drove a volvo. Red, much like her fiery hair. 

Arya didn’t have a car. Not technically. She knew how to drive and all that nonsense but she didn’t see the purpose of having her very own car. Half of her siblings had their own and she could easily borrow them when need be. Besides, most of the places near where she lived worth going to were within walking distance. 

While two of her older siblings had utterly douchey cars. Jon didn’t. He didn’t have an extravagant and expensive car, either, though. It was more cool than fancy. It was a black truck. Nothing special about it. But, Arya liked it.

“Why’re you headed to the bar, anyways? It’s only two. You shouldn’t be drinking so early.” He said. “Especially considering the fact that they serve alcohol to minors illegally.”

“Oh, please. It’s not like you weren’t drinking at my age.” She pointed out. He shrugged in agreement. 

“Nonetheless. You still shouldn’t be drinking so early in the day.” He said.

“I’m not going to be. I’m there for the food, believe it or not.” She said. He scrunched up his nose. They finally reached his car and darted around it to get to the driver’s seat. She climbed in as well and tugged at the seat belt. It wouldn’t give at first, but with a little force she got it. Again, Jon needed desperate work done on his car.

“The food?” He asked, clearly not believing it. She ran her hands through her still wet, tangled hair. 

“Hotpie got a job there. As it turns out he’s not only good for making pies.” That joke was an ongoing one. It wasn’t very funny, sure. But, it annoyed Hotpie and that was the whole point of it.

Jon didn’t know Arya’s friends very well. He’d probably had all of two complete conversations with Hotpie. He knew Gendry a little bit better, but even then they weren’t close. Arya, on the other hand knew all of Jon’s friends. It was just the way she was. She made friends easily. Just like Sansa got boyfriends more easily. 

“What does Hotpie need with a job? Isn’t he twelve or something?” Jon asked. Arya snorted.

“He’s six months older than me. He’s eighteen.” She explained. Jon gave her a confused look but didn’t continue the conversation about her chubby older friend. Jon started the car, finally. The drive to Brotherhood wouldn’t be too far. Arya could’ve walked, honestly. It wouldn’t take her more than fifteen minutes. But, if she had she would’ve almost certainly caught a cold and that was never fun.

She was glad Jon was joining her. She hadn’t spent time with him in a while. He was her favorite sibling; she hated to admit it but he was. Most normal people didn’t have favorites when it came to family. But, Arya did. Of course she did. Her favorite was Jon then followed Bran and the rest kind of blurred together. She didn’t want to admit that Sansa was at the very bottom of the list. But, she was. It was mostly based off their childhood together. They were absolutely awful to each other. Sansa would tease Arya, Arya would taunt Sansa, Sansa would get angry, Arya would get angrier. One time, Arya had stuffed dog shit in Sansa’s mattress. It had stunk for months. It was hilarious. Sansa had even thought so after a while.

“How have you been?” Arya asked. It was such a boring question. But, she couldn’t exactly think of an enthusiastically interesting question to ask him. 

“Wonderful.” He replied. She frowned, not quite believing it. Arya knew Jon well enough to know when he was lying. 

“Girl problems?” Arya asked. She wished she hadn’t. That was a touchy subject and she knew very well that it was. It had just slipped through her lips. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth tightly. “I’m sorry.”

He hadn’t dated anyone since Ygritte. And Ygritte was… Well, deceased. They’d marked it as a suicide even though she had no reason to want to kill herself. She never showed any signs of any kind of depression.

“It’s alright.” He said. Again, he was lying and she knew perfectly well that he was. She wished he would just speak his mind. He used to tell her anything. He even told her the first time he saw a naked woman. Some slag named Ross. Whom of which had also been seen naked by Robb and Theon. The only one of the three that had managed to fuck her was Theon because he didn’t care about anything. Jon had gotten afraid or something… She wasn’t quite sure. And Robb had frankly thought he was better than that. He wanted to fuck someone who wanted to be fucked by him. And he certainly didn’t want to put his dick in the same hole that Theon’s had been. Only to later have sex with a foreign girl named Talisa. Arya’s mother hadn’t liked the girl very much.

“I hate to bring it up, I really do. But, have you even considered seeing other girls?” She was pushing her limits way too much. Jon looked sideways to glare at her. She smiled, but it was broken and awkward. Much like herself.

“Arya, it’s not that easy. I can’t replace her like I can’t replace dad.” He said. She felt a stinging sensation in her chest. But, she understood. She nodded and leaned back in her seat. “Or my mother, for that matter. Whoever the hell she is.”

“You can’t replace someone you don’t know. You don’t need her. Father was enough to raise you to be the great man you are now.” She said. She sounded like a stupid poem. Arya never really liked poetry. She liked reading, yes. But, poetry was boring. There was no real story. No action nor adventure. 

“Just wait until you try out Hotpie’s cooking. His sandwiches are to die for.” She said, putting their previous conversation to rest and birthing a new one. 

“Is Hotpie the fat one?” Jon asked. He really did know nothing.

“Yes, Jon. Hotpie is the fat one. And Lommy is the blonde one. And Gendry’s the tall one. And I’m the short, brunette, skinny one.” She explained.

“I know who you are. We’ve only known each other your entire life.” He said.

“Oh, of course. We’re such close friends. Knowing each other nearly eighteen years.” She remarked sarcastically. She at least got him to crack a slight smile. She liked it when he was his normal self instead of grumpy and closed off. He deserved a little fun every once in awhile. And, Arya was the most fun out of all the Stark children. That was a definite thing. She wasn’t the hot sibling or the most popular or anything but she was fun. And, she was fairly smart. Especially in math. 

“What kinda food they got there?” He asked. His grammar was impeccable. 

“I don’t know. I’ve only tried the sandwiches. The ones the other Brothers make are awful. But, the one I had this morning that Hotpie made was good.” She said.

“It better be good or I’m gonna kick his ass.” He said. That made Arya loser her shit and start laughing.

“Hotpie’s an inch and a half taller than you and twice your weight.” Arya stated. Jon scoffed at her.

“I’ll still pummel the kid. I didn’t train with the Night’s Watch for nothing.” He said.

“Oh, because you followed all their rules so well. Wasn’t one of their rules celibacy?” Arya said. She knew for a fact that Jon wasn’t a virgin. He’d had sex with Ygritte. Plus the fact that he was already twenty two years old. There was no way anyone could stay a virgin that long. Except maybe Gendry who was still a virgin at almost twenty. At least, she was pretty sure he was a virgin. She’d never actually asked him. 

“Oh, shove off. I can’t follow all their stupid rules. I still trained with them. I did a damn good job, too.” He said. She believed him. He wasn’t one to brag unless he had the right to. 

When Arya didn’t respond Jon turned on the radio. The rest of their car ride was silent. Which was understandable. She kind of just wanted to relax because she knew once they got to Brotherhood they’d be swarmed with loud, crazy, drunks. Even if it was only two in the afternoon. And Arya would probably end up being one of them, honestly. She’d been drinking a lot lately. Some might argue a bit too much. But, she was still young. She had time to drink and regret. 

When they pulled into the parking lot behind Brotherhood it was exactly the way it was all the time. Only a few spots taken and the rest with broken alcohol bottles on the ground. Arya even saw Hotpies motorbike in between two cars. One car she had no idea who it belonged to. But, the other was undeniably Gendry’s. She furrowed her eyebrows. He usually told her whenever he went to Brotherhood. 

She didn’t mention it to Jon. For all she knew it was some random guy's car. It didn’t have to be Gendry’s. Though it was the exact same model.

Jon walked into the bar carelessly. Arya fumbled with the door like she always did. It was always broken in some way or another. This time it seemed like it needed to be oiled. But, she had no idea how to fix a bloody metal door knob. 

There weren’t many people there. A few of the booths were occupied by random people she couldn’t identify. The bar stools were almost all full with drunks. Only two of them were passed out this time, though.

The booth that did catch her attention was the booth filled with her friends. Beric was sitting at the inner booth fiddling with his eye patch. Anguy was across from him talking to the rest of them. Probably about nonsense. Hotpie was next to Beric and Lommy across from him. In a pulled up chair at the very end of the booth was Gendry.

She rushed over to the group. Jon followed after her.

“What the shit, you guys.” She said. When they saw her Gendry tried to hide his face. Lommy buried his face in his hands and groaned. Hotpie just gave her a nervous look. 

“Aww, damn it.” Lommy said into his hands.

“Why didn’t you invite me?” Arya asked crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Because we didn’t want you here.” Lommy said bluntly. Arya glared at him. He didn’t flinch, but Hotpie sure did. 

“Why?” Arya asked. She had to admit, she was hurt by the statement.

“It’s guys night.” He explained. She gave him an annoyed look. 

“It’s the middle of the day.” 

“Yes, true. But we plan to carry on our party until night. No broads allowed.” He said. He acted like they were in the nineteen fifties. Technically, there was never any broads allowed in Lommy’s life. Arya was so sure that he was gay. He just wasn’t out of the closet yet. And nobody dared to try to push him out. The last time someone called him gay he got pissed. But, not in the way where he’s straight and he doesn’t want anyone to think otherwise. But, more in the way where he was gay and didn’t want anyone to know he was gay. 

“That has to be the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life.” Arya responded with an angered expression. 

“Lommy didn’t want you to come because he thought a guy’s night would be fun.” Hotpie put in. 

“I’m the only girl you hang out with. Why did you need time away from me?” Arya asked. She couldn’t help but feel hurt. 

“We didn’t need time away from you. It’s a whole masculinity thing. Lommy’s insecure because he doesn’t think he’s man enough. He thinks your femininity is making him feminine.” Gendry said looking back at her with wide eyes. She sort of picked up on what he was trying to say. Gendry knew that Lommy was gay. So did Hotpie and probably the rest of them. They just never mentioned anything about it. 

“Lommy, that’s ridiculous.” Arya said.

“And so not true. You’re just a piece of work, Arya. Hanging out with you is a chore.” Lommy said.

“No, it’s not.” Gendry said. 

“You’re only saying that because—” Lommy began, but seemed to stop himself. Arya herself didn’t even want to hear the ending of that sentence. Especially not in front of all their friends. 

“Can you stop being such a drama queen. I’m here and I have every right to be. Try and force me to leave and see what happens.” Arya said crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

“This just proves how much of a chore you are, Stark. The booths full anyways.” Lommy said. He was pouting like a child. Arya wouldn’t pay him any more attention. He certainly didn’t deserve it.   
“Fine then I’ll move to my own with Jon.” She said and practically dragged Jon to a booth a few tables over from theirs. She sat on the side facing them so she could glare at Lommy openly. And Gendry as well who seemed to be staying put. She knew it was unjustified but she wanted to yell at him for not following her. He was just as much Lommy’s friend as he was hers but it still stung. 

She had her arms crossed over her chest as Jon sat awkwardly across from her.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t just leave? The blonde kid seems very unkeen on his being here.” Jon said. 

“Lommy’s just being a little bastard. We theorize it’s because he’s secretly gay and the slight idea of a vagina being near him makes his nipples retract.” Arya said. Jon nearly choked on his own spit.

“Arya.” Jon said despite the fact that he was trying his best not to laugh. 

“I’m only half joking, that’s the sad part.” She mumbled. She couldn’t help but look over Jon’s shoulder to Gendry who had his palms awkwardly folded on his lap as the rest of them continued on with their conversations.

She took out her phone and opened up the messages. 

Arya: I hate you.

She watched him as he jumped at the buzzs of his phone. She watched as he reached down and took it out of his pocket to check his messages. She noted how his adam’s apple bobbed as he unlocked his phone.

Gendry: No, you just hate Lommy. And even then you don’t actually hate him.

She hadn’t even powered her phone off, so her reply was almost instant. 

Arya: He hates me. And I have no idea why.

Gendry was frowning at his phone as he tried to concentrate. There was a small wrinkle between his eyebrows. She had the same one. She could feel it as she stared at the brightly lit screen in front of her. Jon was talking, she knew that much. The thing was she wasn’t listening. She muttered a few yeahs or okays here and there but they were meaningless. 

Gendry: He doesn’t hate you he’s just crabby. I think it might be one of those male PMS things. 

Arya rolled her eyes. 

Arya: Can’t you just come sit with me? He’s not your owner and you’re not his dog.  
Gendry: No, but I’m clearly your lapdog according to them.   
Arya: That’s ridiculous.  
Gendry: Not so much.   
Arya: What do you mean?

It took a minute to respond. Not because Gendry was distracted or had to put his phone down. She knew those weren’t the reasons. She was looking right at him. The way his thumbs were paused right above the screen and he was biting on his bottom lip nervously.

Gendry: I don’t know. Sometimes they tease me about you.  
Arya: In what way?  
Gendry: They say I’m pussy whipped.   
Arya: That’s ridiculous. We aren’t even… Doing that.   
Gendry: Yeah, and they know that. That’s what makes it worse. 

Arya swallowed roughly. 

Arya: Who cares what they think. I assure you my table is a much better time.  
Gendry: Why can’t you just come back over here. 

She looked up from her phone screen to glare at him. Even though he wasn’t paying attention.

Arya: Because Lommy hates. Come over here. And bring Hotpie. And hell, even Anguy.  
Gendry: Lommy would rip our heads off.  
Arya: So what? He knows I’m way better friends with the lot of you than he is.  
Gendry: Maybe that’s why he feels so left out.  
Arya: Ridiculous.   
Gendry: If you’d just look at things from his side.  
Arya: Why does he have to compete with me? Why me?   
Gendry: Because you’re both the…   
Gendry: Er…   
Gendry: The more feminine ones of the group and he feels his position is threatened. 

Arya let out a soft groan and turned her phone off pushing it face down on the table. She’d ignore any further texts from Gendry until he decided to join her at her table. She crossed her arms and leaned forward on the table with her head rested between them.

“Since I assume you haven’t heard a word I’ve been saying, what’s up with you and blondie?” Jon asked. 0

“I have no idea.” Arya said. “Maybe I’m just annoying.”

“I’d like to say you’re not but that’d be a lie.” Jon said. She glared at him. “But, that’s only because you’re my sister. I’m sure you’re a hoot and a half to be around with them.”

“A hoot and a half?” Arya questioned.

“Drop it. The main focus is the fact that you’re over here moping while all your friends are at the booth over there.” Jon pointed out.

“Shut up.” Arya said.

She leaned back against the booth and opened her phone once more. This time to text Hotpie. 

Arya: Come to my booth. Bring Gendry.

She stared at him for a good moment to make sure he wouldn’t just read her text and then ignore it.

His damn phone plan was so awful that it took a moment for him to even receive the text. A completely obnoxious moment that she’d have to spend staring at him.

He finally got it and didn’t even reach his phone until he finished the fry he’d stuffed into his mouth. 

She watched him take forever to fish his phone out of his pocket and unlock it with his impossible eight number long password. And then finally, he typed out a reply.

The typing took a while. Which she wouldn’t care much for, but his response pissed her off.

Hotpie: K.

Way to go Hotpie. Fingers slower than puberty hit him. At least he was better than Gendry and actually did as she requested. She put her phone back down and slumped back in her seat.

“I’m not moping.” She finally said. 

She tapped her leg eagerly under the table as she watched Hotpie motion Gendry. She continuously shook her leg under the table. It was a mixture of wanting to talk to Gendry and not wanting Lommy to win. Arya had always been competitive. The fact that Lommy was almost just as competitive frustrated her. 

Hotpie made his way out of the booth and Gendry looked directly at her. His eyebrows were hooded and he had a half frown on his face. She grinned at him, despite it. He joined Hotpie in making their way to Arya’s table nonetheless. 

“You’re starting shit.” Gendry muttered.

“No, I’m not. He’s starting shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Lack of motivation. Some smutty type stuff at least.


End file.
